Outsider
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: Kakashi/OC  When a strange girl appears in the middle of the woods, Kakashi's put in charge of looking after her. But does he get more than he bargained for? What will happen when his emotions outweigh his training as a Shinobi?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the first story I have posted in a LONG TIME! I'm sorry. I am still sort of writing the story of Ed/Envy but I can't say I'm ready to post anything for it yet. But this is also an ongoing story that I'm almost done with the 5th chapter so I hope you enjoy and please review. I've posted these onto my facebook but none of my friends will comment or criticize so I would really like some input thanks! The story will be rated Mature because of future chapters and to be safe. The story takes place after the events of Shippuden. HOWEVER! I have only seen past the Arc with the Three Tails! This is what I believe is going to happen because I'm an eternal optimist! Kakashi has rejoined ANBU and the rest will be revealed in time!

Chapter 1

Kakashi was on patrol in the woods when he spotted someone laying face down in a clearing. He used his sharingan to see if there were any traps and seeing none he went to investigate. The person was a woman who looked a little older than twenty-two. She had long brown hair that was tied into a braid. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt that stopped just above her navel and black jeans with black shoes. He checked to see if she was alive and concluded she was just unconscious. Suddenly, she stirred and Kakashi tensed, waiting to see what she would do. The young girl opened her eyes and looked up at him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of her bright blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. It was only then that it dawned on him he still had his ANBU mask on. She jumped, squealed, and backed away from him, fear on her face.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Kakashi noted her heart rate was increasing and she was tense.

"Whoa, easy, slow down. I just found you lying on the grass I was just making sure you were alright." Kakashi said removing his mask. He still has his cloth mask on but he saw the girl relax a little.

"Where is here exactly?" She asked.

"First, what's your name? I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said.

"I'm Trish. Trish Uesugi. Now, where am I?" She demanded.

"You're outside the leaf village in the land of fire." Kakashi replied. He saw confusion cross her features and she slowly stood using the tree behind her, but keeping her eyes on him and he stood as well. She tried to think back to what happened before she woke up but all she remembered was walking into her apartment from her jog and after that was blank.

"Why are you wearing that weird mask?"

"I'm part of the ANBU black ops."

"The what now?" Kakashi looked at her like she had grown another head.

"You haven't heard of the ANBU?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Uh. No. I haven't even heard of the Leaf Village in the Land of Fire or whatever!"

"I think you need to come with me."

"Like hell, I just met you! You really think I'm stupid? I don't care what organization or whatever you are affiliated with, but I just want to go home. I want no part of it!" Trish clung to the tree behind her as she watched him warily.

"You are an outsider of our village and I can't let you walk right in, you could be a spy from another country."

"A spy? Me? Hell no. I work as a waitress at a bar where I serve drunk men who make passes and grab my ass for about half of what I should be making including tips! I can barely afford my low-end apartment, but I'm no damned spy!" Trish replied. Kakashi saw that she was telling the truth, but it was against protocol to not bring her in. He would see that she wasn't tortured.

"I believe you, but I still have to bring you in." Trish was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't like it. When she made no move, Kakashi reached for her hand, the next thing he knew he was flat on his back and she was running away.

"Damn." He muttered as he got up. He focused his chakra to his feet and took off after her. He caught up to her just in time to see her get attacked by a giant centipede.

"NO!" She screamed and covered her ears and closed her eyes. Kakashi made quick work of the centipede and stood before her. After a moment she opened her eyes and saw Kakashi standing before her, the centipede was dead beside him. She was trembling and Kakashi held his hand out to her.

"Come with me. I'll make sure you stay safe." He said and she looked from his hand to his mismatched eyes. Trish saw truth in them.

"If you come with me, I will make sure no giant bugs get you." Kakashi said and smiled. Trish hesitantly took his hand and visibly relaxed. He used a transportation jutsu and they were suddenly standing outside a giant gate. Trish jumped and looked around.

"How did you do that?" She asked looking at Kakashi.

"It's really complicated to explain and I will tell you after we see the Hokage." Now Trish was really confused.

"What's a Hokage?" She asked as they started walking through the giant gate.

"Hey, Kakashi! Who's the girl?" One of the gate-keepers asked.

"Hey. I found her unconscious outside the village, I'm going to take her to the Hokage see if she is a spy." Kakashi replied.

"I keep telling you, I'm not a spy!" Trish snapped glaring at the silver-haired ninja. The gate-keepers nodded and waved them through. Kakashi kept walking and looked at Trish who was standing in the same spot.

"Well? Do I need to drag you in kicking and screaming?" He asked and she glared at him. Obviously, she didn't like to be treated like a child. She hesitantly followed him through the village, looking around at the shops and the people. Two little girls, came running towards them, playing. As the children ran by, Trish focused on the girl being chased and she froze as she watched them run past her and Kakashi. Kakashi noticed she stopped and looked at her stopping too.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't reply at first then she nodded and kept walking. They soon made it to a big red building and they started to climb the stairs.

"So what's a Hokage?" She asked again.

"You could say she's the leader of the Land of Fire."

"So she's the president?"

"Uh…well…why don't you just wait and see considering I'm not quite sure what that is." Kakashi said as they reached the top of the stairs. They went inside to a circular hallway and soon came to a door. Kakashi knocked and waited.

"Enter!" A female said from inside and Trish became very nervous. It only dawned on her then what kind of trouble she was in and her first instinct was to flee. Kakashi saw her tense and become terrified and he smiled.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't torture you." He said cheerfully. She looked up at him eyes wide and she grew very pale.

"W-What?" She asked as he opened the door and led her inside. A woman sat behind a giant desk. She was very young, Trish guessed in her late twenties maybe. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes and a green mark on her forehead in the shape of a diamond. Another woman stood beside her. She had shoulder length black hair and black eyes and wore a black casual kimono.

"Kakashi, what is it?" The blonde asked.

"I seem to have found a little lost sheep." Kakashi said and nodded to Trish who tensed.

"I see. Shizune?" The blonde turned to the black haired woman next to her who nodded.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune replied.

"Send for Ibiki Morino."

"If I may, my Lady?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I honestly don't believe she is a spy. I don't think she has any information we can torture out of her so might I suggest a more gentle approach?" Kakashi said. Tsunade looked at Trish and saw her shoulders trembling and fear in her eyes. Tsunade nodded again after a moment.

"Forget Ibiki, send for Inoichi Yamanaka instead." Tsunade said and Shizune nodded and left. Trish swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Who is this Inoichi? How is he going to prove that I'm not a spy?" Trish asked.

"He's going to read your mind. He will use a jutsu that will allow him to search your memories and see if there is anything that will tell us where you came from." Kakashi said and Trish nodded.

"Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you trust this girl so much?" Trish wanted to know that herself.

"I've been keeping an eye on her with the Sharingan. She is showing no signs of lying and she has no idea where she's at. If I'm correct I don't think she is from this dimension."

"What?" Tsunade asked, eyes narrowing.

"She doesn't know the land, she doesn't know the military structure, and she doesn't know about any of our cultures. And I've never heard of a ninja named Trish Uesugi, have you?" Kakashi explained. Tsunade nodded and looked at Trish.

"If we find out she isn't a spy, I'm placing her in your care."

"What?"

"You found her, she will be your responsibility to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

"Please, I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"You already are." Tsunade said and Trish looked down.

'_That's all I am to anyone it seems._' She thought. Shizune soon returned with Inoichi and Trish was led to another room. Inside there was a giant basin, big enough to fit seven people, that had several tubes running from it.

"Go stand in the center there." Inoichi said. She stood in the center depression and gasped when a metal sheet wrapped around her neck so only her head was above it. Panic was starting to rise within her especially when suddenly she couldn't move anything anymore.

"What's going on? What's happening?" She asked her voice dripping with fear.

"Calm yourself. You are perfectly safe." Inoichi said as he placed a hand on her head. Steam began to rise, but she didn't feel hot. She tried to calm herself, but the fear had a firm grip on her. Suddenly, he was inside her mind and Trish couldn't help but feel violated. This man was about to learn her deepest, darkest secrets, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He started to read her memories at high speed starting with the most recent and going backwards. Trish relived every second of her life with him. He was getting closer to her childhood and the fear intensified again.

"Please, not those…don't make me relive that!" She begged. But Inoichi continued. Tears ran down her cheeks as she relived the death of her mother, father, and sister, and further back.

"Please stop! Please!" She cried. Kakashi watched wide-eyed and wondered what terror she lived through. Soon Inoichi took his hand away and Trish fell unconscious. The metal sheet vanished and she fell to the ground. Kakashi went over to her and picked her up while looking at Inoichi who was pale.

"Well?" He asked.

"She's not a spy. I don't know how she got here, but the answer isn't in her memories. I will say this much though, she's very strong to survive what she's lived through." Inoichi said. Kakashi nodded.

"Then I'll take her somewhere where she can rest. Tsunade put her in my care." Inoichi nodded and Kakashi left. As he exited the room, Trish opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Well?" She whispered and he looked down at her.

"You're not a spy."

"I told you so." She groaned and put her hand over her eyes, her head throbbing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Please put me down." She whispered and he complied. She quickly wiped her tears away, but kept her eyes covered.

"Do you have some water?" She asked softly. He led her to a drinking fountain and she drank deeply from it before sitting down against it.

'_What have you gone through?_' He wondered, but decided against asking her. She had relived it once today, she didn't need to again.

"I'm sorry, I just need a minute. My head is killing me." She said softly and he sat down next to her.

"It's okay, I understand, take your time." The Jounin said gently.

"I think of those days every single day. Not a day has gone by that I haven't been reminded of that time. I haven't cried since then. Not once. For me it was a sign of weakness. But to see them replaying like a movie in my head is something that I just…" She said after a while and she took a shaky breath. Kakashi nodded understanding. Inoichi walked by and saw her. Kakashi saw him give her a pitying look and stop.

"I deeply apologize for making you relive that." Inoichi said and bowed. Trish removed her hand and looked up at him, her eyes red from the tears.

"It's okay, you were just doing your job. I hold no ill will towards you." She said and smiled. Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat at that smile and was grateful for the cloth mask he still wore that hid his blush.

"Thank you, you are a very kind person. I hope you find your way home soon." Inoichi said then left to give Tsunade his report. Kakashi and Trish sat for a few more minutes until finally Trish stood and looked at him.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now we go see what Tsunade has planned." Trish nodded and they both went to Tsunade's office just as Inoichi was leaving. He smiled and nodded as they passed him.

"I heard Inoichi's report. I'll have a more detailed one later. I'm sorry I was so harsh before." Tsunade said and Trish smiled.

"Don't worry. I understand. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your place." Trish replied. Tsunade smiled at her and Trish couldn't help but think that she was very beautiful.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Trish asked.

"I will keep searching to see if there was a reason you were brought here, in the meantime you are to stay with Kakashi. Kakashi this is a permanent mission, but I will allow you to wear your Jounin uniform until this is resolved and so you don't stand out." Tsunade said and Kakashi nodded.

"Right." He said.

"Dismissed." Tsunade waved them out and Kakashi and Trish left the office.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" He asked. He took in her appearance with his sharingan. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"A bath. But I need clean clothes for that, damn it." She muttered. She put her hand to her forehead as her headache returned.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A female voice greeted and both of them looked up to see a pink-haired girl running up to them.

"Ah, Sakura, how is Naruto doing?" Kakashi asked and smiled.

"Oh a pain in the neck as always." The pink-haired girl replied, she then spotted Trish.

"Huh, who is she?" Sakura asked and smiled at Trish. Trish returned the smile weakly.

"Oh, this is Trish. She's going to be staying in the village a while. Trish, this is Sakura Haruno." Kakashi introduced. Trish nodded and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Sakura replied and smiled brightly.

"Um…hmm." Kakashi replied and glanced between the two girls.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, looking at the silver haired Jounin.

"Sakura, do you have any spare clothes she could borrow?" Kakashi asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll make do for now. I don't want to be a bother!" Trish said holding up her hands.

"It's no trouble at all. I have plenty. I don't have any undergarments though."

"That's okay we will just go buy some." Kakashi said. Sakura gave him a disbelieving look.

"Uh, Sensei, you better just give me the money and her and I will go buy them ourselves, you pervert." Sakura said flatly and Kakashi groaned.

"I'm not a pervert." Kakashi said and Sakura held out her hand.

"Money, Sensei." Kakashi sighed and handed her his wallet.

"Necessities only, please?" Kakashi said.

"You better go see what mission Lady Tsunade has for you."

"Actually, I am his mission. Tsunade told him he has to watch me because I'm not from around here." Trish spoke up.

"Oh? Where are you from then?" Sakura asked.

"It's complicated." Trish and Kakashi said at the same time and Sakura blinked.

"Okay."

"What about you? Did Tsunade ask you to see her?"

"No, I just thought maybe I should check in with her, but I will be okay until she summons me. And besides, I'm not leaving this poor girl in your perverted hands alone." Sakura replied and Kakashi sighed again. About two hours later, Trish and Kakashi arrived at his apartment which consisted of an empty living room except for a bookshelf filled with books, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Immediately Trish noticed the biggest problem she had to face.

"Um, Kakashi? Where will I sleep?" She asked.

"My bed." Kakashi replied.

"No, I will sleep on the floor. I'm already inconveniencing you enough as it is." Kakashi smiled.

"It's no trouble. And no you are not sleeping on the floor. We will share the bed. Go take a bath and I will make dinner." He replied and she sighed.

"Alright, pervert." She said and went to the bathroom. Kakashi sighed and slumped against the counter.

"She has only known me for half a day and already she's calling me a pervert. Great." He muttered then went to work. Trish ran the water into the tub after getting it to the right temperature and then stripped off her clothes. She undid her braid and ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out, before stepping into the hot water. She moaned softly as the warmth worked its way through her sore muscles. Even her headache was going away. She shut the water off when the tub was full and sighed as she leaned back into the water. Kakashi suddenly cursed and she blinked.

"Are you alright?" She called.

"Yep! I'm fine!" He replied, his voice a little higher than usual. She was confused, but shrugged it off. She stared at the ceiling as she reflected on the day's events. She wanted to go home more than anything, but how was she supposed to do that anyway? After a few more moments of soaking, she washed her hair, scrubbed her body, then got out, drained the tub, and dried off. She got dressed in the clean clothes Sakura gave her and brushed her hair. Her mind drifted to Kakashi as she worked out the knots. He was pretty cute, from what she could see through the mask anyway. But she wasn't going to go down that road. She had been down it too many times to remake the same mistakes again. As she finished brushing her hair and stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Kakashi had finished dinner and had a plate of food, a bowl of rice, and another bowl of another food set for her as he did dishes.

"Thanks." The brunette said softly and he smiled at her.

"I hope you like it." He replied as she sat down. She picked up the chopsticks, picked some of the food and tasted it.

"Delicious!" She said and continued to eat. As she finished dishes, Kakashi took them and washed them. After the second bowl she looked up at him.

"What about you?"

"I ate already." He replied and smiled at her. He was still wearing his mask and that confused her.

"Oh, okay." She replied and finished eating. She tried to help him with dishes but he shooed her away so she went to his room to get ready for bed. As she sat on the bed and braided her hair, she saw two pictures on his window sill. She picked them up and looked at them. She recognized Sakura and Kakashi in one picture and Kakashi in the other, but none of the others. Kakashi soon came in and saw her looking at the pictures.

"You were pretty cute as a kid."

"And I'm not now?"

"Now you're a pervert. Perverts aren't cute." Kakashi sighed and took off his ANBU vest. He sat down next to her on the bed and looked at the photos.

"So I recognize Sakura and you, who are the rest?" Trish asked him and Kakashi took the photo with Sakura in it.

"That's Naruto, you'll meet him later." He said as he pointed to the blonde. He then pointed to the dark-haired boy.

"And that's Sasuke. He…he died last year."

"I'm sorry." She murmured as he put the picture back. He then took the other one from her. He looked at the picture for a while and Trish saw the sadness in his eyes.

"They're gone too aren't they?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

"Pictures of happier days." Kakashi said and Trish knew that feeling all too well. He smiled at her before putting the picture back and getting up.

"I'm going to change for bed." He said and took the tank-top off. His mask came off too, but his back was to her so she couldn't see his face. She finished braiding her hair and lay down on her side of the bed, not looking at him. He finished changing, shut the light off, and crawled in next to her.

"Good night." He yawned.

"Night." She replied. About an hour later she was still lying awake, unable to get to sleep. She got up, careful not to wake Kakashi, and went to the living room. She opened the screen-less window and sat on the sill, looking up at the moon. What was she going to do now? She was stuck in a world that wasn't her own and she had no way of getting back home again. As she stared up at the moon, she felt tears forming in her eyes as the thought of never being able to return home hit her harder and harder.

"What do I do, mom?" The brunette murmured as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You always told me, "Don't worry, it will all be okay." But I can't believe that right now. I need guidance. I'm lost and confused and scared and…and alone." Trish whispered and tried not to cry. She brought her knees to her chest and put her head down to stifle the sobs. A gentle breeze came in through the window and soon, she calmed down. Trish looked up at the moon again, resting her head against the window pane. The sound of footsteps hit her ears and she quickly wiped her tears away and acted casual as Kakashi came into the living room.

"What's the matter?" He mumbled and Trish looked at him. His hair was messed and he looked exhausted.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied softly and he sat down on the sill next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking a little more awake as he looked at her. She had resumed looking at the moon again. She nodded and Kakashi knew it was a lie.

"I know that right now things seem helpless, but I promise we will help you find your way home." He said and smiled. She looked at him then and smiled too. Then a thought struck her.

"What are you hiding under that mask?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you wear it even when you go to sleep?"

"Because I can."

"Do you wear it when you bathe?"

"Why? Do you want to spy on me when I bathe? Who's the pervert now?" Kakashi countered and Trish blushed.

"I am not! I'm just curious why you wear it all the time. And I was not going to spy on you!" She replied, blushing even brighter. Kakashi laughed and Trish looked away from him. They sat in comfortable silence before they both went back to bed.

The next morning Trish cuddled up close to something warm in her bed. Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her close and she sighed contentedly. Until she realized she wasn't in her bed and it was Kakashi she was cuddling up to. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see Kakashi still fast asleep.

'_Oh thank gods! If he had been awake I would have never heard the end of it!_' She thought as she carefully extracted herself from the comfortable embrace of the silver haired ninja. She lay on her side of the bed and studied him as he slept. He was quite handsome, from what she could make out through the mask, which was still in place.

'_Wait, he's still asleep, and he's a pretty deep sleeper from the looks of things. Maybe…_' Her hand reached out and was about to touch his mask when he stirred and rolled onto his back, still asleep. She froze and watched as he fell back asleep. Again, she reached for his mask, her heart hammering in her chest. This time she was able to grasp the top part of the mask, before he groaned and rolled onto his side again. This was pointless. Even when he was asleep, he was still alert enough to keep his mask on. So she pulled her hand away and watched him sleep. He mumbled something and she smiled. She rolled onto her back and was about to get out of bed, when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Immediately, she looked up at him and his lips met hers, still wearing the damned mask. A startled squeak escaped her throat, her eyes wide.

'_Kakashi! What are you doing?_' She thought and she blinked as he slowly relaxed.

'_He…_' He pulled away and lay his head next to hers, snoring softly.

'_HE'S STILL ASLEEP?_' A deep red blush spread across her cheeks at this realization.

'_I just got kissed…by a man I just met yesterday…AND HE KISSED ME WHILE HE WAS ASLEEP?_' Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at him. A lump formed in her throat as she watched him sleep. She had to get up and do something to ignore this feeling. She had JUST met the man and already she was falling for him. As she slowly extracted herself again, he mumbled something again, and she froze, holding his arm up.

"Oh no you don't. You stay asleep and no more kisses." The brunette hissed. She finally got up and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. After she finished, she went to the living room and dug through the bags of clothes Sakura lent her for an outfit. She quickly dressed and started to do her yoga exercises. Kakashi soon woke up to find his bed was empty. After the dream he had, he was sure he went to bed with someone. He remembered going to bed with someone, and the left side of his bed was still warm. He got up and stretched feeling his back pop.

"Kakashi, you're getting old." He grumbled as he dressed in his long-sleeved Jounin shirt and black pants. As he dressed he tried to remember everything from the previous day. Come to think of it, Tsunade had given him a mission. What was it? It was a permanent one. He wrapped his feet and ankles in cotton bindings as he narrowed his eyes trying to remember. One that he had brought upon himself. He decided to wait on his vest, headband, gloves, and his ninja tools. He moved his ANBU mask and remembered his find from the night before. Right, Trish! That's who he had gone to bed with the previous night!

'_So, where is she?_' He wondered as he left his room. As he was about to enter the living room, he spotted her and stopped.

"There she is." He mumbled. She faced the window and was standing on one leg, the other bent and resting on her knee, and her hands in the air, palms together.

"Getting early morning exercises in, I see." He said and she jumped, whirling to look at him. A blush spread across her face and he became confused.

"What are you embarrassed about?" He asked and her blush deepened.

"Uh…nothing…it's just…uh…uh…don't worry about it. Did you sleep well?" She asked, he noted her voice was higher than normal and she couldn't look him in the eye. That was never a good sign.

"I slept fine. Did something happen I don't remember?" He asked and she tensed.

"No! Why do you say that?" She asked and smiled. He moved close to her.

"You're not a very good liar." He said quietly. She opened her eyes and saw him standing very close to her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart started to pound against her ribcage. She still wasn't looking directly at him and that made him even more curious. He almost didn't want to know, because seeing her squirm was way too much fun. She remembered the feel of his lips on hers and she swallowed hard. It wasn't sex, he would have smelled it when he woke up. It was something else.

"Hungry? I can make us some food." She was about to side-step him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her and causing her to gasp softly. That made her look at him, but she wasn't looking in his eyes, she was looking at his masked mouth.

"Did…did you have a REALLY good dream about me last night?" He asked smirking.

"No. I didn't, but I think you had a REALLY good dream about ME! Let me go." She said accusingly. Now he was really curious.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked.

"Let me go." She repeated.

"Not until you tell me what I did." The blush on her cheeks deepened as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers.

"It…It was nothing, just don't worry about it! Now please let me go!" He was about to say something when a knock sounded at his door.

"Hey! Kakashi! Let's go run around the village 500 times and see who finishes first!" Someone shouted through the door. Kakashi groaned.

"Dammit, Guy." He grumbled.

"Go. I want to go for a jog anyway. Not 500 but maybe a couple laps." Trish said and smiled at him.

'_Saved by the bell!_' She thought.

"Come in, Guy, I'll be ready in a minute."Kakashi called letting Trish go and heading towards his bedroom. A man came in wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg-warmers, a green vest and blue sandals. Around his waist he saw a headband she had seen around the village the previous day. His black hair was cut short and his eyebrows were very bushy. He smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Why hello there! I'm Might Guy, the Leaf's handsome devil. Who might you be pretty lady?" He asked and held his hand out.

"Trish. Trish Uesugi." Trish replied taking his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Might I say you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met?" Guy said and she blushed brightly. Kakashi put his headband on, and after hearing Guy, shook his head.

"There he goes." He mumbled as he adjusted it over his sharingan.

"Thank you." Trish replied and he smiled brightly at her.

"Don't worry, I won't keep Kakashi too long." He said and Trish smiled and nodded.

"No problem, don't hurry on my account." She replied as Kakashi came out.

"Let's get this over with, Guy. I'll be back later. You'll probably be back before I am." Kakashi said and Trish smiled.

"Have fun." Trish said and Kakashi and Guy left.

"We are not doing 500 laps! That's for you and your pupil!"

"Aw c'mon, Kakashi! Afraid you can't do it!"

"You always overdo things that's the problem!" Kakashi accused as they left. Trish smiled and grabbed her iPhone and ear buds, picked out a song and left as well.

A/N: What about her past frightens her so much? Is she really a spy? All will be revealed given time! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 2

One week later, Trish was still living with Kakashi and nothing else happened like the first night they were together. She rolled over and covered up more, pulling the blanket over her head. Kakashi mumbled something behind her and she smiled. She was falling for him. They had only known each other a week and that scared her. Her past experiences with men told her to run, but her heart wouldn't listen. Besides she didn't even know if he felt the same. She closed her eyes again and sighed. Why was she doing this to herself? It was only going to cause her more heartbreak when they found a way for her to go back home. That was another thing that bothered her. How was she going to go home anyway? She had been studying everything about jutsus and nothing was seemingly close. Kakashi suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him before nuzzling her neck.

"Not again." She murmured softly and shivered as his breath tickled her neck. A blush crossed her cheeks as she felt him press fully against her. She forced herself to relax and she tried to pull away, but he was having none of it. His arms wouldn't budge. Her heart was pounding as she tried to think of a way of escape without waking him. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat and then gasped when she felt him start to kiss her neck. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat. If she didn't stop him soon, she knew she would regret it. She finally managed to pull away from the silver haired ninja and roll onto her back to look at him. He was fully relaxed and snoring softly. Trish sighed and relaxed again, watching him. She then looked up at the ceiling and thought of how she was going to get home. Suddenly, he was cuddling up to her again, holding her tightly, his face mere centimeters from hers.

"Kakashi…" She whispered softly. She wasn't getting away as easily this time. Not only did he have his arms around her waist, but he also had his legs wrapped around one of hers. She gave up and let him cuddle up to her, besides, if she tried to get any further away she would fall off the bed. Trish turned her head and looked at him, remembering when he had kissed her. He leaned close and kissed her again making her gasp. She didn't want to, she knew if she did she would get hurt again, but she kissed him back. He slowly relaxed and fell back asleep and she smiled. She watched him a while, not that she had much choice.

After another moment he rolled onto his back and she got up and left. Kakashi soon woke up and found the bed empty. He heard the shower going and sighed. He sat up and stretched feeling very content for some reason. As he got up his stomach growled and he went to make breakfast. After a while Trish emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, her hair in a ponytail, and when she spotted him, she blushed. Twice he had kissed her without his knowledge and twice she had enjoyed it more than she meant to. She had to avoid it at all costs.

"Morning." Kakashi greeted and smiled at her. She returned the smile and blushed again.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"N-Nothing, why do you ask?" He remembered the last time she was this nervous was their first night together. She came around the counter and looked to see what he was making.

"Trish?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"When?"

"Before I woke up." The blush on her cheeks deepened at the memory.

"Nothing, why?" Oh no she wasn't getting away that easily. He pinned her against the counter and she gasped at the closeness. Her hands resting on his upper arms.

"You're lying." He said singsong. The blush was still there and she was having trouble meeting his gaze. There was no way out, she had to tell him. Would he even believe her? Her heart was pounding in her chest. She decided to go with a less dangerous route.

"You have your secrets, and I have my own." Trish said and smirked. Kakashi sighed.

"That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart." She said and Kakashi laughed.

"I suppose so." He looked into her eyes, thinking how close they were to each other. It would be so easy to lean down and kiss her. She chewed on her lower lip nervously, a habit, he realized, he was beginning to enjoy a great deal.

"Um, Kakashi?" She asked quietly, her heart racing. Their faces were a breath apart, one more inch and he would be kissing her.

"Hmm?" He asked, his voice husky. He saw a flash of fear in her eyes, heard her breath quicken.

"Um…breakfast is burning." She replied softly. He blinked at her, confused, until he smelled burnt rice. The silver haired ninja laughed nervously and reluctantly pulled away to salvage what was left of their breakfast. Trish watched him, her heart pounding in her chest. Later, they were walking around the leaf village and looking at what the different stores had for sale. As they passed a jewelry store she stopped and looked in the window.

"You like to wear jewelry?" Kakashi asked and she smiled at him.

"No, I just like to look at it. I only wear it if I have to go somewhere fancy." Kakashi smiled at that. An ANBU member appeared beside them and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi we need you by the south gate." The member said quietly so as not to alert the residents of the village. Trish looked up at the two.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked in the same hushed tone.

"There's a rogue Shinobi that is giving us some issues. He's trying to infiltrate the village. He's killed five of our men so far."

"That many? I'll be there right away." Kakashi said and the member left. Kakashi looked at Trish and she nodded.

"Go. I'll be fine." She said.

"Go to my apartment and stay there until I get back. If he gets into the village I don't want you getting hurt." Kakashi said quietly and she nodded again.

"I will. Go." She repeated and he vanished. Trish walked in the direction of Kakashi's apartment, only running when no one was around, but before she got there, a little girl passed in front of her, crying. Trish turned to see the little girl trip and fall.

"Are you alright?" Trish asked kneeling next to her. The little girl looked behind them and her eyes widened. Trish looked up to see a Shinobi running towards them being chased by several members of ANBU including Kakashi. She didn't have time to grab the girl and run and she wasn't about to leave the girl to die either. Trish stood and faced the rogue Shinobi running at her. He grinned and raised his kunai.

"Preparing to die?" The rogue asked. Kakashi's eye widened when he realized Trish was in the way.

"Trish! No! Get out of there!" He shouted. She ran at the Shinobi and he thrust the kunai out. Trish dodged it easily and kicked him in the stomach. Kakashi and the rest of the ANBU stopped dumbfounded. The rogue tried to counter attack, but Trish dropped to the ground and kicked him upside the head sending him flying. He landed in front of the ANBU and they grabbed him. Trish stood and looked at Kakashi.

"You guys got him?" She asked. Kakashi was almost too stunned to respond.

"Yeah…yeah we uh…we got him." He managed to get out, still in shock. Trish nodded and turned to the little girl who was also staring wide eyed. Trish smiled and knelt down.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently. The little girl nodded.

"Thank you, big sister." She smiled at Trish then and Trish realized it was the same little girl she had passed the first day she was in the village.

"What's your name?" Trish asked.

"Kaitlyn." Trish's heart tinged at the name, but she hid it behind a smile.

"That's a beautiful name, Kaitlyn, my name is Trish."

"You have a pretty name, too!"

"Why thank you very much." Trish replied. Kaitlyn started to get up but she whimpered when her ankle hurt her.

"Oh, you probably sprained it. Why don't we go see my friend? She's a medical ninja and should be able to help it? I'll even give you a piggy back ride there." Trish said smiling and Kaitlyn's face lit up.

"Really? Okay!" Trish smiled and picked her up onto her back. She turned and looked at Kakashi who was overseeing the rogue Shinobi's arrest.

"Kakashi." She called and he looked at her.

"I'm taking her to the hospital, she twisted her ankle."

"Okay, I'll come with you." He then turned to the ANBU members.

"Can you guys take it from here?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Kakashi nodded and walked over to Trish. They started walking to the hospital and Kakashi looked at Trish.

"That was pretty reckless." He said meaning the event before.

"Well I wasn't about to leave her behind and there wasn't any time to grab her and leave."

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"I've taken martial arts lessons back home. Not for use in war but more self defense if I'm attacked at night." Trish said and Kakashi nodded. He realized that the lessons she had taken was how she had managed to put him flat on his back the first time they had met.

"Hey, big sister?" Kaitlyn asked and Trish tilted her head to look at her.

"What is it?" She asked, smiling.

"What kind of person is your friend?" Kaitlyn asked.

"She's a nice person. She'll fix your ankle right up and it won't hurt anymore." Trish replied and Kaitlyn smiled.

"You know what, big sister?" Kaitlyn asked and Trish looked up at her.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up." Kakashi saw the mix of sadness and happiness that flashed across Trish's face.

"Just like me?"

"Yes! I wanna be brave and strong, just like you." Kaitlyn replied and Trish smiled.

"You will be. In fact one day you'll be braver and stronger than I am." Trish replied and Kaitlyn giggled. Kakashi watched the two, noting how happy Trish became when Kaitlyn called her "big sister". They soon arrived at the hospital and Sakura was at the front desk.

"Trish? Kakashi-sensei? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked wide-eyed.

"Well, Kaitlyn tripped and twisted her ankle. I was wondering if you could look at it?" Trish asked and Sakura smiled.

"Sure, bring her over here." Sakura led them to a room and Trish set Kaitlyn down on the exam table. Kaitlyn looked a little fearful, but Trish gave her a reassuring smile. Sakura examined the ankle and then used her chakra to heal it.

"Okay, now try moving it around." Sakura asked and smiled at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn moved her ankle experimentally and smiled brightly when it didn't hurt.

"How does it feel?" Sakura asked.

"It feels great, thank you!" Kaitlyn said happily and hopped off the table.

"Do we owe anything?" Kakashi asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No, that's okay. Don't worry about it." Sakura said. They went back to the entrance.

"Hey, big sister?" Kaitlyn asked tugging on Trish's hand.

"What's up?" Trish asked kneeling down so they were eyelevel.

"I have to go home, but can we meet at the park tomorrow and play?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Trish said smiling brightly. Kaitlyn hugged her around her neck and Trish hugged her back, before Kaitlyn ran out the door.

"We should go see Lady Tsunade and tell her what happened." Kakashi said and looked at Trish. Trish nodded still watching after Kaitlyn, a sad look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked gently. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Let's go." She started to leave and waved at Sakura.

"See you later, Sakura, thanks again!" She called and Sakura smiled and waved back. Sakura smiled seeing them, wondering how long it was going to take for the two to realize they had feelings for one another. Trish and Kakashi went to the Hokage's office and Kakashi knocked.

"Why don't you wait out here until I come back?" Kakashi said and Trish nodded and smiled.

"Enter!" Tsunade said and Kakashi went inside. Trish went over and looked out the window thinking of Kaitlyn and her younger sister.

"So, Kakashi, I heard that your charge has helped capture a rogue ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"You heard correctly."

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"We were chasing the rogue Shinobi and she was in the middle of the road. He tried to attack her but she subdued him."

"Convenient she was in the right place at the right time." Tsunade said and Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't believe so. She has been with me all week. She was actually with me when the rogue Shinobi attacked and she was guarding a little girl."

"A little girl?"

"Yes, her name is Kaitlyn."

"Is the little girl okay?" Shizune asked.

"She's fine. She twisted her ankle, but Sakura healed it." Tsunade nodded.

"Tell her to come in here. I assume she's out in the hall?" Tsunade said and Kakashi nodded. He opened the door and spotted Trish.

"Hey, Trish?" Trish turned and looked at him, her eyes glassy.

"W-What is it?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Tsunade wants to see you. Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied her voice a little more steady as she headed to the door. They entered the room and Trish smiled.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. How did you manage to subdue the Shinobi?"

"Back home I took Martial Arts classes for self defense. I just merely put what I had been taught to use."

"Why didn't you run?"

"There wasn't time and I wasn't about to leave the little girl to die." Tsunade smiled.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes?"

"I want you to evaluate what she knows and if possible, teach her how to be a Shinobi." Tsunade said and everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, my lady?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. I believe she would make a fine Shinobi. Well, what do you say?" Tsunade asked looking at Trish, smirking. Trish thought a moment. She would get closer to finding the answer to how to get home. Kaitlyn's face flashed through her mind and the decision had never been clearer. She looked up at Tsunade and smiled.

"I've only been here a week, but everyone I have met has earned a place in my heart and if I can protect them, I will do it no matter what." Tsunade smiled brightly.

"I like your answer. Kakashi will be your teacher. Keep me updated, Kakashi. Dismissed." She waved and Kakashi nodded.

"Understood." Kakashi said and they left.

A/N: I think I'm having too much fun with these stories! Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

They walked back to his apartment in silence. When they got back, she sat down on the windowsill and looked at the darkening sky. Kakashi was worried about her, she had been a little down since Kaitlyn had left and it bothered him. He went over to her, sitting on the sill beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It's nothing. Don't-" He cut her off.

"Don't tell me 'don't worry' because I'm already worried. And don't tell me it's nothing, the last time you were this quiet was when you first got here and they read your memories." He murmured and she tensed.

"Talk to me. I'll listen I promise." He whispered and Trish looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He fought the urge to pull her into his arms and tell her things were going to be okay. She was afraid to tell him. He wanted to know, but she was too scared he would reject her.

"I…" The words died in her throat as she looked up at him. He understood without her saying anything. He knew she wasn't ready to tell him. He nodded understanding.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I promise I'm a good listener. So when you are ready to tell me, I'm here." He smiled at her and she echoed the smile.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded.

Meanwhile, Tsunade sat reading Inoichi's report for the tenth time that week. She knew that there wasn't anything that she missed, but there was still something troubling her. A moment later, Shizune stepped in with Inoichi behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" Inoichi asked and Tsunade nodded setting the report down. Shizune took her position beside Tsunade.

"I've read your report, I want to know what you think."

"About the Uesugi girl?" Inoichi asked and Tsunade nodded.

"I think she's a girl who has been through a great amount of trouble and bad luck, but I don't think she's any danger to the village." Inoichi replied and Tsunade studied him.

"Tell me, there's a gap here in your report. What are you hiding?" Inoichi shrugged.

"I'm not hiding anything there was a gap in her memories."

"A gap in her memories?"

"Like a memory she was forced to forget or she forced herself to forget. Whatever it was, considering her luck in life it couldn't have been good." Inoichi replied and Tsunade nodded again.

"We'll keep an eye on her and if anything surfaces we'll deal with it. Does your family deal with uncovering forgotten memories?"

"No, my Lady. It's a jutsu we are currently trying to perfect but we are having some difficult time with it." Tsunade nodded again.

"Let me know the minute it is perfected. I want to know what this gap is and if it is vital to the safety of the village. She was brought here for a reason so we need to find out what that reason is."

The next day after spending time with Kaitlyn, Kakashi and Trish went to the training grounds. Kakashi pushed his headband up so his sharingan was visible.

"Alright, I'm ready, are you?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I guess." Trish nodded and took her stance.

"Good to hear. Now show me what you've got!" He ran at her and threw a punch. She blocked it and countered with her own. Things went well for the first few blows, he would attack and she would block then come back with an attack of her own and he would block it, but when he thought he was getting her moves memorized, she switched. She turned all her moves to attacks and it was taking all Kakashi had to block them all. Then one moment he's blocking an attack, the next minute he's on his back looking at the sky and trees.

"Kakashi!" Trish cried and knelt next to him worried.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good." He replied and he saw her face appear in his vision. His jaw started to tingle and then throb.

"My sharingan never saw the attack. That's pretty good." He said. One of her hands was touching his jaw gently where she had kicked him and he felt no pain.

"How does that feel?" She asked, still worried.

"It feels fine. Like you're touching my jaw." The silver haired ninja sat up and she looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry. When I train no matter if I'm with a person or not I lose myself in the motions. I focus all my emotions into what I'm doing that I forget I need to hold back."

"At least now I know how you managed to make me land flat on my back when we first met." Kakashi said and laughed. Trish blushed.

"Sorry about that too."

"No harm done." He studied her a moment.

"What emotions do you put into your fighting?" He asked after a while.

"Anger, sadness, frustration. Sometimes if it's a specific person I imagine them." Trish shrugged.

"I guess I should ask what were you putting into your attacks just now?" Trish looked up at him and then down at her hands again.

"Frustration, fear, memories." She clenched her fists and Kakashi knew there was more.

"My father." She said softly and his eyes widened. His sharingan picked up hints that she was trembling, but what emotion she was struggling with, he couldn't be sure.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She snorted, but smiled.

"I've been talking about it since I was fifteen." Kakashi tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

"You may have been talking about it since then, but it still eats away at you inside." She swallowed a lump in her throat. She shook her head and looked down at their hands, narrowing her eyes.

"I know it does. It always will. But…we need to concentrate. Is your jaw alright?" She asked and Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going to send for someone to come train with us. I can't evaluate your moves while blocking or being hit upside the head." Kakashi smiled at her and she blushed. He took out a kunai and sliced his thumb.

"What are you-" She never got to finish her question as he did a series of hand-signs then slammed his hand onto the ground. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared a dog was sitting in the area Kakashi had slammed his hand. The dog held up his paw.

"Hey, Kakashi, how's it going?" The dog asked and Trish grabbed Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi, the dog is talking." She said.

"Yes, this is Pakkun. Pakkun, this is Trish."

"Pleased to meet you." Trish said and instinctively held her hand out. Pakkun stared at her and Kakashi started laughing.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Trish asked and looked between Pakkun and Kakashi.

"No, but I think you just made his day." Kakashi said between fits of laughter.

"What?" Trish looked at Pakkun who was tearing up.

"No one has ever asked me to shake before!" Pakkun said and Trish laughed nervously. Pakkun covered his eyes with the raised paws and started crying.

"I…I'm sorry? I didn't mean to offend you." Trish said holding her hands up. Kakashi was too busy laughing at her.

"No, it's okay, you didn't offend me, it's just no one wants to shake anymore. Thank you so much!" Pakkun replied and held his paw out. Trish took it and shook and Pakkun's tail started to wag.

"Anyway, Pakkun, I need you to go get Guy. I need him to spar with Trish so I can read her moves with the Sharingan and give Tsunade a decent report of her powers." Kakashi said regaining some composure and finally calming down.

"You got it, boss. Nice to meet you, Trish." Pakkun said and smiled at Trish.

"Nice to meet you, too, Pakkun." Pakkun then disappeared. Trish reached up and felt Kakashi's jaw again and was content when she didn't feel any swelling.

"Well, Doctor, what's your diagnosis? Is my condition hopeless?" Kakashi asked and Trish giggled and got an idea.

"Well, I don't know, Mr. Hatake, your condition is pretty severe, but I can't see anything through your mask." Trish replied, smirking. Kakashi laughed figuring out her game.

"No one has ever seen what's under my mask. You might get to see it one day, but not today." Kakashi said grinning.

"Damn, oh well, I tried." Kakashi smiled.

"Feel better?" He asked gently and she nodded.

"I do. Thank you." They both stood and brushed themselves off. Trish leaned against the wooden training post and looked up at the sky.

"Pakkun should have reached Guy by now." Kakashi said.

"Speaking of, why did you chose Guy over anyone else?" Trish asked.

"I suppose I could have asked Lee, but you and Guy already know each other. Plus Guy is an expert of Taijutsu."

"Taijutsu?"

"There are three aspects of a Shinobi, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Taijutsu is the physical aspect, like what I suspect your moves are. Ninjutsu is our ability to wield chakra and use different jutsus. What I did earlier to summon Pakkun was of this type. And then there is Genjutsu. Genjutsu is illusionary techniques." Kakashi explained.

"Illusionary techniques?"

"It is easier if I just show you. Don't worry you will be perfectly safe." He added quickly seeing her worried expression. He did a hand-sign and suddenly, she was all alone in an empty field.

"What the-?" She looked around, trying to get her bearings. When she looked up at the sky, she gasped seeing instead of blue it was an emerald green and the clouds were orange.

"What the hell?" She asked again. A breeze blew through the field and brought on the scent of carnations and roses. When she looked at the grass it was purple. A bird landed next to her and fear raced through her. The bird was a robin but it was as tall as she was. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and when she blinked, the field was gone and she was back with Kakashi in the training area. The brunette glanced at her surroundings and saw everything was normal again. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and the clouds were white.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked and Trish looked up at him still disoriented.

"Y-Yeah."

"That was genjutsu. Granted in battle we use them to either kill or at least confuse our enemies, I only used it to confuse you." Kakashi said and she nodded.

"Well, you certainly did." Kakashi smiled. They were quiet for a while, looking up at the clouds and then Kakashi sighed.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure if you've grasped this fact yourself or not." Trish looked at him and he was looking at the ground.

"Not all our missions are defending the village. Some are escorting princesses or someone of that rank."

"Escorting?"

"Guarding them as they travel from one place to another. Our missions range anywhere from helping with menial chores to assassination missions. However you will NOT be given a mission outside of your rank."

"What rank would I be at?" Kakashi looked up at her and studied her a moment.

"I would rank you between a student and a genin maybe chunin. I'll be able to know more once I evaluate you."

"What are you ranked at?"

"ANBU level. The levels are from lowest to highest: Student, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Special Jounin, ANBU, and Hokage."

"So you could be Hokage soon?"

"Well no. The Hokage stays in position until they die, resign, or are forced to resign. I almost became Hokage, but at the last minute Tsunade decided to stay on as Hokage." Trish nodded. He looked back at the ground again.

"But, back to what I was saying before. Because you're female you will be given missions only you can do as a female. We rarely get them anyway, maybe once in a great while. I think the last one I heard of was two years ago." Kakashi said hoping she would catch his meaning. At first, Trish was confused as to what he meant then it clicked.

"Oh…oh…" He saw her pale a little out of the corner of his sharingan eye.

"There will be certain situations that those missions will never be required of you."

"What certain situations?"

"Some women have had bad experiences in the past and the Hokage will not choose them for that reason. Or those who, shall we say, are very…inexperienced in said area." Kakashi said and Trish nodded.

"I understand." Kakashi regarded her out of the corner of his eye.

"How…" He was unsure how to voice the question without coming across as a jerk or worse embarrassing her.

"Experienced am I in the sack?" She finished bluntly and he coughed. Trish laughed at him as he nodded.

"I've only been with three guys, but I'm comfortable with my body and I'm no stranger when it comes to sex. I mean, jeez, I must be pretty sexy to have guys grabbing my ass all the time at the bar where I work. That or they are too drunk to care." Trish said, folding her hands behind her head. Kakashi finally looked up at her, his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, but would you be willing to sleep with another man to gain valuable information for the client without letting him know you're a spy and even if he is the ugliest person on the planet?" Trish knew what Kakashi was asking her and she bit her lip and looked at her feet. Having drunk men make passes at her was one thing, but would she be able to sleep with a man she despised?

"I honestly don't know, Kakashi." She was quiet a moment and then she looked up at him.

"I've thought about it, sure. I mean not sleeping with a guy for information, but doing it for money." Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she looked at her feet again.

"Have you?"

"No!" Her reply came out a little more forceful than she meant it to as she looked up at him. She blushed and looked at her feet again.

"No. I have nothing against the women who make a living off of that, that's their lifestyle and they chose it, but it was never for me. But getting back to your question, I honestly don't know. If I knew other circumstances at the time…" She trailed off.

"Like?" Kakashi asked.

"Like if I have a boyfriend at the time and if I do will he understand? Will he not think of me as trash after I get back from the mission? Will I handle it psychologically? There are all these questions that keep running through my head about it and when I start thinking about it, it just gives me a headache." She rubbed her forehead absently and he nodded.

That had raised another question, one that she wasn't going to voice aloud. What were they? She wouldn't call him a friend just yet, hell he was still a stranger to her. If she was given a mission like that, how would he handle it? They had only known each other a short while, but it was enough time for her to realize she was falling for him. She looked up at him. He was handsome, but she knew that already. In fact she mentally commented on it every chance she got. He obviously liked her. But did he like her for her personality or because of her body? She liked him because of his personality, the fact that he was handsome and had a body sculpted from marble, from what she had seen anyway, only added to the fact. Why was she doing this to herself? Why was she setting herself up to be let down again? She wasn't about to make the same mistakes again. But would she be able to keep up the barrier she had formed around her heart? She had let four guys into her heart and they had torn her up from the inside out. She didn't want to believe that Kakashi was that kind of man, but she had only known him a week and she wasn't sure how brilliant of an actor he was. Or how great a sweet talker.

Kakashi pulled out his trusty Make-out Paradise book and pretended to read, while looking at her out of the corner of his eye. The Jounin saw the warring questions in her eyes and was wondering the same thing. What were they? There was something there that he wasn't willing to acknowledge just yet. In fact he was just as scared as she was at the fact of starting a new relationship. The last woman he had fallen for had been arrested as a spy. He was trying to get on her good side, he had managed that at least. She didn't call him a pervert anymore. She was hiding a dark secret from her past that she was trying so desperately to keep buried and the only people who knew either weren't in this dimension, or were kept under strict orders not to tell. Not that he minded not being "in the loop" so to speak. He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready to confess yet. As he thought about it some more, Guy appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, Kakashi, I was finishing up my exercises for the day." Guy said smiling.

"That's okay, we weren't waiting long." Kakashi said, putting away his book. Guy gently took Trish's hand.

"We meet again, beautiful lady." Guy said and kissed the back of her hand. Trish smiled and blushed.

"Nice to see you, too, Guy." Trish replied and he smiled brightly at her.

"Well, Kakashi, what can I do for you?" Guy asked letting her hand go.

"I need you to spar with Trish so I can read her moves appropriately. She knows a form of Taijutsu I'm not familiar with and I want to evaluate her for the Hokage."

"Sure no problem, but why don't you fight her yourself?" Guy asked confused. Kakashi laughed nervously and Trish blush.

"I kinda sent him flying already." Trish answered quietly and Guy laughed.

"Alright, no problem." Guy said smiling him and Trish faced each other as Kakashi leaned against the wooden post. He used his sharingan to watch the two as they faced off. Guy came at her and she blocked his attack and sent one of her own.

'_You're a failure._' Her father's voice echoed in Trish's head as she blocked another attack.

'_You were only good for a lay, beat it._' Phil's voice, her second boyfriend, echoed this time and she attacked Guy who blocked the attack.

'_I never loved you. I never held anything but hate for you. I only kept you around because you were good in the sack, but now even that is boring._' Josh's voice, her fourth boyfriend. Tears stung her eyes, but she attacked again and Guy almost couldn't block it.

'_Trish, if you don't give your heart to the Lord I don't think this relationship is going to work out._' Jake's voice, her first boyfriend. Guy came at her with a kick and she dodged it easily before sending a punch of her own at him.

'_You know that's all he's going to do! You're falling for someone who will no doubt break your heart again! Once he gets in your pants it will be all over and you know it! That's the only reason he's being so nice to you! That's all that guys want from you and they will get it because you are a gullible fool who truly believes that they love you!_' Her inner self shouted at her. Kakashi's sharingan picked up the sadness in her eyes and the tears forming in them as she fought.

'_Who could ever love a broken damaged doll like you?_' Her inner voice sneered. Her little sister's face flashed through her mind.

'_Guess what, big sister? I wanna be just like you when I grow up!_' Her sister's voice echoed. Kakashi saw her sadness turn to fear, the same fear he had seen when Inoichi had read her memories. Guy never saw the differences in her emotions, being too busy fending off her attacks.

'_BIG SISTER!_' Her sister's scream echoed. She dropped down and kicked up sending Guy flying and landing on his back. Trish gasped and ran over to him.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Trish said, blushing. Kakashi started laughing and Guy sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Guy said and smiled.

"Goodness, Trish, if you keep sending us flying like that Tsunade will make you a weapon of mass destruction." Kakashi teased and her blush deepened.

"I'm so sorry." Trish said and bowed her head. Guy laughed.

"It's quite alright, don't worry." Guy said laughing.

"Did you get what you need, Kakashi?" Guy asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks a lot, Guy."

"No problem, Kakashi. So when are we going to have a match again?" Guy asked getting up. He held a hand out and helped Trish stand as well.

"Maybe later. Now I have to start training Trish to become a Shinobi. Although I really only have to teach her jutsus, she has Taijutsu down to a new level. I think she's even better at it than you and Lee combined." Kakashi said and smiled.

"Even better than my Lee? Pretty good!" Guy smiled at Trish who blushed.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, I need to get back to my training." Guy said and Kakashi nodded.

"Thanks, Guy." Kakashi said and Guy nodded.

"Till we meet again, Trish." Guy said and Trish nodded.

"Thank you." Trish said right before he disappeared. Trish looked at Kakashi who smiled at her.

"So, do you want to start training or do you want to go eat first?" Kakashi asked. She didn't answer, she was too lost in thought, thinking about what she wanted from him. What did she want? She cared about him, that was for certain, but what did he want from her? She only snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her forehead. Trish looked to see Kakashi standing in front of her and she blushed.

"What is it? What's wrong? You aren't feverish are you?" He asked concerned. She blushed and swallowed hard. She had been this close to him before, why was he affecting her so badly now?

"Uh…I'm fine, sorry, just a lot on my mind is all. I'm fine I swear." She smiled at him. He wasn't convinced, but he decided to drop the topic for now.

"Anyway, what do you want to do-" Kakashi was cut off by the sound of her stomach growling loudly. Trish blushed a deep scarlet and looked away as Kakashi laughed.

"I guess that answers that question, come on, let's go eat something." He took her hand in his own and led her away. Trish followed him, still thinking about what she wanted.

A/N: What is the gap in Trish's memory that has Tsunade worried? Will Trish's past be revealed soon? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting lunch lunch, they came back and Kakashi first taught her how to control her Chakra.

"Okay, do you think you have it?" He asked and Trish nodded.

"Good. Now we're going to try to walk on water." Trish looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Walk on water?" She repeated slowly and he nodded.

"Watch." He used a hand-sign to focus his Chakra then walked onto the river. Trish's eyes widened.

"You want me to do that? I'm not a god, I can't do that." She stated and Kakashi laughed.

"Sure you can, and trust me I'm not a god either." He went over to her and smiled seeing how confused she was.

"Okay, so I just make that hand-sign and that's it?"

"No, you need to focus your chakra."

"How do I do that? I know you just explained all about Chakra, but I still have no idea how to use it or how to tap into it." Kakashi thought a moment.

"Hold out your hands." He said and Trish held her hands out palms up. He focused his chakra into the palms of his hands and held his hands over hers. Trish felt a tingling sensation in the palms of her hands and looked up at Kakashi. They stayed like that for a moment and Kakashi smiled feeling her own chakra match his.

"Do you feel that?" He asked moving his hands away. Trish concentrated on the feeling and nodded.

"That's your chakra and how you summon it. However focusing it on one part of your body is pretty difficult." Kakashi explained and Trish nodded.

"Now make this hand-sign." Kakashi did the hand-sign he made earlier and Trish mimicked his movements. Once it was made she felt a pulse run through her body almost as though a circuit had been completed.

"That's an odd sensation." She whispered and he smiled.

"It'll pass. Now concentrate all your chakra to the bottom of your feet." Kakashi said. Trish closed her eyes and felt the energy running down her legs and gathering at the soles of her feet. When she felt the last of it gather, she made it stay there.

"Okay, now what?" She asked, not moving.

"Now go and walk on the water." She flinched a little and felt her chakra react as well but it stayed gathered at her feet.

"Okay." She said softly. She opened her eyes and went and took a step onto the water.

"Adjust your chakra as needed to stay afloat." Kakashi instructed. Trish nodded and took another step. She made it out to the middle of the river and smiled back at him.

"Good, now come back." Kakashi smiled at her. Trish nodded and turned around. She took a step towards him and her chakra gave out, plunging her into the cold river. Instinctively she swam to the shore, thankful she had taken lessons and climbed out of the water, shivering.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked kneeling in front of her. Trish nodded and squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Y-Y-Yeah, l-l-let me t-t-try again." She chattered. Kakashi nodded, worried, but deciding to treat her to the hot springs once they were done for the day. Trish took off her shoes and socks and her shirt so she was left in the black tank-top she always wore and her black pants. She made the hand-sign again and focused her chakra. It was easier the second time around. She made it halfway out again, turned around, took a step, and her chakra failed again.

"I think we're going to be here for a while." Kakashi mumbled and sat down against the trunk of a tree, pulling out his book. Trish continued all day, not making much progress. After falling in for the hundredth time that day, she crawled out onto the bank and sat there panting. Kakashi's feet came into view and she weakly looked up at him. He knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"That's enough for today."

"One more time. Let me try one more time." She said between pants.

"If I let you try one more time, you aren't going to have enough energy to get out of the river." Kakashi said.

"Come on. You're cold and wet and I'll treat you to the local hot spring."

"I have nothing to wear." She mumbled and Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll pick you up a kimono to wear while you are bathing." Trish blushed.

"Well? What do you say?" Trish nodded, too tired to argue with him. They gathered her clothes and shoes and went to the hot spring and Kakashi paid her way in before leaving. Trish went to the changing room, stripped, wrapped a towel around herself, and went out. She wasn't surprised she was the only person considering it was almost dark. Her stomach's loud growling reminded her it was almost dinner time too. She sank into the hot water and sighed contentedly. The chill of the river was replaced by the warmth of the hot spring. She breathed in the steam from the water and a lazy smile spread across her face. This was heaven. She soaked for a while before heading back to the changing room. Her wet clothes were gone and a kimono was in their place with a note.

"Your husband asked me to replace your clothes with this so you didn't have to wear your wet clothes home. He also asked me to let you know to meet him at home. Sincerely the hot springs hostess." The note read. Trish felt a blush creep over her cheeks. Her husband? He really introduced himself as her husband? Trish shook her head and dressed and looked down at the kimono once she finished putting it on. The kimono fit her perfect. It was a dark blue with green swirls and an emerald green sash around her waist. Trish smiled and ran a brush through her hair. She looked inside the basket to make sure she had everything. He had even gotten her some black flip-flops to wear. She slipped on the sandals and exited the changing room. The hostess smiled at her and Trish bowed.

"Thank you, please come again!" The hostess greeted and Trish smiled brightly.

"Absolutely." She replied as she left. She walked down the street to Kakashi's apartment. As she passed the shops, she wondered what it would be like to marry Kakashi. Although once the thought crossed her mind she banished it. When she got there, she went inside and saw he had just finished making dinner. As she laid eyes on him the hostess calling him her husband made the blush return to her cheeks. This action was not lost on Kakashi and he couldn't resist teasing her about it.

"You know, if you keep blushing every time you look at me, I'm going to think you have a crush on me." Trish rose her eyebrow at him, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, sweetie, I thought you already knew about that, seeing as how we're married and all." Trish replied, her voice sounding sugary sweet and innocent. Kakashi started to laugh and Trish couldn't help but love the sound of it.

"Okay, you got me there."

"Why DID you tell her we were married?" Trish asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"It was the only way I could get her to trade your clothes without coming across as a pervert."

"But you are a pervert."

"And here I was thinking we were past all of this." Kakashi sighed, now it was Trish's turn to laugh.

"Anyway, I made dinner. I figured you might be hungry." She stepped over to the dinner table and Kakashi saw the kimono in a better light. His imagination had pictured her looking great in the kimono, but seeing it first-hand was a whole new experience. It fit all the right areas and the blue brought out her eyes. She had left her hair free and it fell around her lower back. It took him several moments to realize he was staring and he had stopped breathing. He focused on doing the dishes.

Sure he had seen how she looked at him, and he was certain something had happened before he woke up both yesterday morning and the morning after she arrived, and they barely knew each other, but something was there. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he knew scared the hell out of her. He chanced a glance at the brunette who was eating happily. And deep down he knew it scared her too. This was so unlike him. While the saying, "Love at first sight" had never applied to him, he supposed maybe in this case it did. Little did he know that Trish was going through a similar inner struggle.

Later that night, Trish lay in bed, wide awake. Despite having worn herself out from training, she still couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't like puzzles, in fact she had once been awake all night trying to solve a puzzle for a contest back when she was in high school. The brunette sighed. The biggest puzzle was finding a way back home, she tried her damndest not to let that puzzle keep her awake though. After another ten minutes, she quietly got up, careful not to wake Kakashi, changed into a tank-top and sweatpants. She grabbed her iPhone and ear buds and then went to the living room. She considered taking her shoes, which were still damp from earlier, but decided against it. If she was going to be falling into a river they weren't going to dry and she knew she was going to want them dry for her jog tomorrow. She put on the flip-flops that Kakashi had gotten her and left.

Kakashi rolled over, arm slung out and he snapped awake realizing the bed was empty. Quickly he got up and looked around the small apartment and realized she wasn't there. This worried him. She hadn't taken her shoes, spotting them right next to the door, but noticed the sandals were gone. He quickly grabbed his ninja gear, deciding to forgo the vest for right now, certain that if he had to capture her, he could do so without the vest. As he moved back to the living room, he sliced his thumb, did certain hand-signs, and slammed his hand down on the counter. Pakkun appeared and waved at Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi, what's going on?" The ninja dog asked, raising his paw in greeting.

"Do you remember Trish's scent?" The Jounin asked, putting on his own sandals.

"Trish…the girl I met earlier?" Pakkun asked jumping down from the counter. Kakashi nodded and Pakkun thought a moment.

"Yeah, I got it." Pakkun replied.

"I need you to follow her scent. It's possible she's still a spy and I have to keep an eye on her." The silver haired ninja explained as he hooked his gear on his belt.

"And she got away from you how?" The ninja dog looking at Kakashi surprised.

"I was sleeping." Kakashi replied opening the door. The dog started to sniff the air and easily caught Trish's scent. Kakashi closed and locked the door after them before following Pakkun. The scent led them straight to the training ground and Pakkun and Kakashi hid behind the trees. Trish was standing by the river's edge, her iPhone and ear buds on the ground near the tree. Kakashi knew she had already been at it for a while, seeing her wet appearance and his sharingan picking up her trembling shoulders. She made the hand-sign to focus her chakra and went to the water. She walked halfway out on the river and turned to come back. The brunette had only taken two steps before her chakra failed and she was plunged into the ice cold water. A moment later, she surfaced, gasping and pulling herself out. She sat panting.

"What is she doing?" Pakkun asked quietly, looking up at Kakashi.

"She's training." Kakashi replied quietly.

"For what?"

"I showed her how to control her chakra and she's trying to get it right." Trish flopped onto her back and stared at the stars. She wasn't ever going to get this right and Kakashi will have wasted his time for nothing. He probably wouldn't see it that way, but she did. She could pick up anything anyone ever taught her, why couldn't she get this?

After another moment she got up and grabbed her iPhone and ear buds. She started the music and listened to the beat. Sometimes when she couldn't figure something out, dancing helped clear her head. She had been alternating martial arts and dancing since her family died and she found both were great stress relievers. Tapping her foot, she enveloped herself in the song, remembering her teacher telling her to listen to the beat of the song first before starting the dance. After the song finished she replayed it and when it restarted, she began to move to the beat, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her.

Kakashi was awestruck as he watched the brunette dance. In the moonlight, she looked like an ethereal being and he felt like a peeping tom for watching her. Pakkun seemed to be just as awestruck as he was, because neither of them were moving a muscle. She danced feeling the music flow through her, as her mind wandered to the problem that had brought her to the training ground in the first place, trusting her feet to move to the steps on their own. She finished the first song and was halfway through the second one when an idea hit her. She stopped mid-step as she thought her idea over in her head.

For a moment Kakashi thought they had been discovered. Trish took her ear buds out, set her iPhone on the ground, and restarted the song she was listening to, "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. She closed her eyes waiting for the song to start. She focused her chakra to her feet and started to dance, eventually making her way onto the river. She let her feet take her away as she lost herself in the beat. Kakashi was impressed.

"She's good." Pakkun commented. Kakashi blinked and looked down at him, having forgotten the ninja dog was still there.

"Y-Yeah." Kakashi swallowed and turned his gaze back onto Trish.

"But, Kakashi, if you don't need me anymore, I'm taking off." Pakkun said turning to face the silver haired Jounin. Kakashi nodded, never tearing his eyes away from the dancing woman.

"Okay, thanks, Pakkun." Kakashi replied and the ninja dog disappeared in a puff of smoke. The song soon ended and the next one started. This one was "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson and Kakashi saw the look of sadness on Trish's face when the song started. But she continued dancing, never missing a step.

"She did it." Kakashi murmured and smiled. Trish must have realized it too, because she had a smile on her face. He was about to turn back when he saw something with his sharingan. She stopped suddenly, feeling drained. She was panting and just barely able to keep the chakra at her feet. Quickly she thought of what to do, she only had seconds before she was plunged into the river and she was too tired to swim and she was too far away from the shore to jump. Her chakra gave out and she started to fall. She vaguely remembered someone catching her, before she fell into darkness.

When she awoke, she was wrapped in a fluffy robe and laying under a nice warm blanket. Despite her still wet clothes, she was comfortable. She sat up and immediately someone's hand was on her forehead, making her jump.

"Good, you're not feverish." Came a male voice next to her and she looked to see Kakashi.

"Where am I?" She asked, not fully comprehending her surroundings.

"Back at my place." The fog still hadn't cleared from her head as she tried to process his words.

"When did I get back here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I didn't want you getting sick so I wrapped you in a robe and put you to bed." Then it came flooding back. Her chakra failing, her strength gone, falling towards the water.

"You're the one who grabbed me, weren't you?" She asked finally comprehending. Kakashi nodded.

"How long were you watching? I didn't wake you up when I left did I?" She asked, blushing.

"I woke up maybe a few minutes after you left. I had Pakkun follow your scent and got there in time to see you fall in the water before you started dancing." Kakashi replied and her blush deepened.

"Oh you saw me dancing." She wasn't sure how to react to that. She had danced in front of an audience before, but she hadn't been dancing solo at the time.

"Why are you embarrassed? You're really good." Kakashi complimented. Trish blushed harder and Kakashi became even more confused.

"I've…uh…never danced for anyone solo before." She said softly, looking at her lap. Kakashi now felt even more like a peeping tom.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, I'm just a little embarrassed. I'm glad though that it kept you entertained and didn't bore you." Kakashi grinned.

"No, you're very good. Maybe you should dance professionally?" He suggested. He remembered the festival in the Leaf Village that was held once a year and imagined her dancing on a stage. He had only made it a point to go to the festival once, but he was sure if she was the star he would go. Trish blushed.

"I don't think so." She said looking at her lap.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"I have horrible stage-fright. In a group I'm fine because I'm not the main attraction. But the thought of being in front of hundreds of people dancing and the thought of them judging me…no I can't." She shook her head to emphasize her point. Kakashi studied her a moment.

"You're uncomfortable in your own body aren't you?" He asked, not realizing he had asked out loud. Trish nodded.

"Yeah, terribly so."

"Why?" She looked up at him and Kakashi saw anger and pain were reflected in her eyes. A sad look on her face made him regret asking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He said apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. He laughed nervously and closed his eyes.

"Because of my father." Kakashi's head snapped up to look at her. She was looking at the foot of the bed, but Kakashi knew her mind was elsewhere.

"Your father?" He asked quietly. She nodded then smiled up at him, but Kakashi knew it was false.

"Can I change? I'm still a bit cold in these clothes." Kakashi blinked then nodded and left the room. He leaned against the door, trying to process what just happened. Her father is the reason she is insecure? He stood and wondered this until the door opened and he fell backwards. He had enough sense to turn around mid fall, but still couldn't stop himself from falling onto Trish. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with Trish and was kissing her through his mask. He pulled away staring into her eyes.

Something stirred deep in his chest, something he wanted to deny, but knew he didn't have a chance in hell. The only feeling he could describe it with was fireworks. He wanted to kiss her again, more than anything, but he held back. His heart was pounding in his chest. His sharingan picked up the slightest changes on her face. Her eyes darkening, her breath quickening, even the way her eyes went from his to his lips then snapped back to his eyes. He saw the confusion, lust, and then a small amount of terror. Was she afraid of men? No, that couldn't be it. Afraid of him? No otherwise she would be sleeping on the floor. What was she afraid of?

"Um…Kakashi?" She whispered and he realized he had been staring.

"Oh, sorry." He got up and helped her up. She lost her balance and fell against him, but he was ready for her this time. She fell against his chest and looked up into his eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat when their eyes met. Their lips were a breath apart. Absently, she licked her lips, feeling her heart start to pound. He was so close. His lips were so close. She wanted him to kiss her again, but she didn't want all the emotions that came with it. A tapping on the window made them both jump and she buried her face in his chest to hide her blush.

"That scared the hell out of me." Trish whispered and Kakashi laughed. They both looked and saw a bird tapping on the window. Kakashi rubbed her back soothingly before going over to the window and letting the bird in. The bird landed on his finger and Kakashi removed a slip of paper from its leg. He let the bird go and shut the window, unfolding the paper. Trish tucked her hair behind her ear and sat down next to him on his bed.

"What is it?"

"A summons from Tsunade. She wants both of us in her office tomorrow morning."

"Both of us?" Kakashi nodded and handed her the note. Trish took it from him and tucked her hair behind her ear again.

"Kakashi, I need both you and Trish in my office tomorrow morning. I have a mission I need BOTH of you for. Hokage Tsunade." Trish finished reading the note and looked up at him.

"I JUST learned how to use my chakra and already she wants to send us on a mission?" Trish asked and Kakashi nodded. She was nervous and Kakashi saw that.

"I'm sure it will be an easy mission. Tsunade wouldn't send you out on something you can't handle." Trish nodded.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Kakashi said and Trish nodded again. She realized her side of the bed was still wet and she was about to go get towels when Kakashi stopped her.

"Even if you put towels down to lay on it, it will still soak through. You can cuddle closer to me I promise I won't bite." Trish looked skeptical.

"I won't I swear." Kakashi said and Trish laughed.

"No, I can sleep on the floor." Kakashi immediately shook his head.

"No. You need to be in the best possible condition for any mission." Trish blushed and Kakashi smiled.

"Alright, fine, you win. I'm too tired to fight it." Trish said rubbing her temples. Kakashi smiled and turned the light off before pulling the covers back and putting himself between her and the wet area. He saw her tense, but she lay down her back to him as he covered them both up. She felt heat radiating off of him. It had been a long time since she felt this nervous, or since she had been this close to someone in her bed. She rolled onto her back and looked at him. He had has arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed.

"You can't be comfortable like that, you barely have room." Trish said, the blush permanently on her cheeks. Kakashi opened his sharingan eye and looked at her.

"Not really but I'll manage."

"Did you not just tell me that 'You need to be in the best possible condition for any mission'?" Trish asked. Kakashi laughed.

"And what, Miss Uesugi, do you propose I do?" He asked and the blush deepened. Damn it! Why was she blushing like a virgin schoolgirl? He put his head up resting on his hand, to look at her better, smiling, waiting for her answer.

"Just…Just…" She suddenly became very interested in her fidgeting fingers.

"J-Just lay the way th-that makes you comfortable." She stuttered.

"If I do, will it make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"N-N-No." Trish replied, blushing deeply, still.

"Do you mind if I put my arms around you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Th-That's fine." Why was she so nervous? He had been this close to her before, although before he was sound asleep. Trish forced herself to relax and rolled onto her side again. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and felt his breath on her neck. Trish shivered involuntarily and Kakashi pulled her close to his warm body.

"Are you okay? You're shivering." He whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Your…Your breath tickled the back of my neck is all." Kakashi chuckled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." They were both quiet for a few moments.

"Trish?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked quietly. Trish rolled onto her back to look at him.

"Sure." She replied just as quiet, looking into his mismatched eyes. He was quiet a moment trying to think of how to phrase his question.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Trish gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when I fell on you, you looked like you were scared." Kakashi amended. Trish looked down at her hands that were absently tracing designs on his arm.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what you're thinking." Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"You can read minds too?" Trish shook her head.

"No. Nothing like that. Some days I wish I could, it would have saved me a lot of heartache." She bit her lower lip, still tracing on his arm. Then she looked up at him.

"But, what I mean is, we just met a week ago. I barely know anything about you and…" She trailed off closing her eyes.

"And?" He asked quietly.

"And I want to trust you, I do. You have been nothing but generous and kind to me. But trusting people too easily is what's gotten me into trouble in the past and I don't want to make the same mistakes again only to get hurt again." Kakashi nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he shook his head.

"Don't be. I'm the same way only mine comes from experience as a Shinobi. I need to be honest with you. When I woke up earlier tonight and you were gone, I assumed the worst. I assumed you had hidden something from us when we read your memories and you had left the village with information. When Pakkun led me to the river and I saw you were practicing, those thoughts vanished. I want to apologize for even thinking that." Trish shook her head.

"Don't. I know how it must have looked and I'm sorry I made you think it. It didn't even dawn on me that you would wake up. Although, I'm kinda glad you did and that it played out that way." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm sure." He said and sighed.

"But let's get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Trish nodded and closed her eyes almost instantly falling asleep. Kakashi watched her for a few minutes, thinking, before finally drifting off himself and holding her possessively.

A/N: Woo! Things are heating up! What's the mission that Tsunade has for Kakashi and Trish? Will Trish and Kakashi finally admit their feelings for one another?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay Chapter five is here!

Chapter 5

The next morning, Kakashi opened his eyes and felt someone in his arms. He looked down and saw Trish asleep. He rose an eyebrow and then remembered everything that happened the night before. She mumbled something and cuddled up closer to him. Kakashi was surprised, but smiled.

"Kakashi…" She murmured and Kakashi blinked. She was dreaming about him?

"Pervert…" She said and Kakashi sighed. Even in her dreams he was a pervert, just what was he doing in her dreams? Kakashi watched her, thinking. She cuddled closer to him and Kakashi blushed.

'_She…She's so beautiful._' Kakashi thought as she murmured something again. Her eyes narrowed and she rolled onto her back. Kakashi swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw her shirt had ridden up, it rested just below her breasts. His sharingan read every curve of her body and he immediately closed his eyes. He didn't feel like going through the day with a hard-on. He felt something under his hand and when he looked, saw his hand splayed over her stomach. Immediately he froze, if she woke up now…he didn't want to think about it. He slowly lifted his hand and saw the goose-bumps appear over her skin. She shivered, rolled over, and cuddled back up to him, moaning softly.

Kakashi stopped breathing, feeling her press her body fully against his. He froze, not sure what to do. In the whole world, she was the only person who could make him, the famous copy ninja, freeze up. She shivered and nuzzled her face into his neck. Kakashi realized the only way he could get out of this situation in one piece was to make her believe that he was still asleep, so he forced himself to relax and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and trying to relax. He had to admit, it felt good to have her in his arms like this. His heart was pounding in his chest and it was taking all he had to not let the blood run south. Trish was murmuring against his neck and he shivered.

"Trish…" Kakashi whispered and he swallowed.

"Kakashi…" She whimpered and he froze. Was she…Was she having a wet dream about him? That only made things harder. He looked down at her and wondered if she was really asleep or just teasing him. He saw the pleasured look on her face and nodded. Definitely a wet dream. Kakashi watched as her expression went from pleasured to pained. She rolled onto her back and Kakashi grew worried. Her breathing grew quicker and Kakashi shook her gently.

"Trish…Trish wake up." Kakashi said and Trish whimpered.

"Please leave her alone." Trish whimpered. Kakashi blinked. What was she talking about?

"Trish?" He asked.

"Don't, daddy, please…" Trish jerked awake and sat straight up, trembling and gasping.

"Trish?" Kakashi asked sitting up. She jumped and looked at him, and then slipped. Kakashi quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. Trish looked up at him, fear still in her eyes, heart racing.

"Are you okay?" The Jounin asked gently. Trish swallowed hard.

"Yeah. Sorry. Bad dream." She whispered and covered her face with her hand.

"I figured that. Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked. Trish shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright, I was awake already." Trish nodded and tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Kakashi cupped her cheek and she looked up at him. She saw something in his eyes. The same thing she had seen the night before. For some reason though, it didn't scare her as it did the previous night. In fact, it calmed her. She sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes. Kakashi watched her, worried.

"Trish?" He asked gently and she nodded.

"I'm okay. It…It was just a really bad dream. I'm okay, I promise." She pulled away and smiled at him. He didn't buy it, but he would let it go.

"Okay."

"We should get going, the Hokage is going to wonder." She said and got up. After dressing and eating, they went to the Hokage. Tsunade looked up when the two entered.

"Thanks for coming, sorry for contacting you both so late." Tsunade said.

"That's okay, what's the mission?" Kakashi said. He saw Trish's hands were clenched and white knuckled.

"You both are required to go to Port City in the Land of Tea and escort the Lord's daughter to Kumo in the Land of Lightning." Kakashi rose his eyebrows.

"That's quite a distance." He commented. Tsunade nodded.

"It will take at most two weeks. Once you get to the Land of Lightning, there will be a second mission for you." Tsunade continued.

"Two missions in one?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry to have to do it this way, but I had no other choice. The client wanted the mission put in ahead of time."

"What's the second mission?" Trish asked.

"The second mission is an undercover mission. I fully expect you to know basic jutsu by the time you start the second mission. The client runs a bar and his waitresses are going missing then ending up dead. He wants to find out what's going on and asked our Shinobi to investigate." Trish tensed. She wasn't going to like this at all. Tsunade handed Kakashi two scrolls detailing both missions. Kakashi opened the second and glanced through it.

"Why did he need it put in ahead of time?" Trish asked.

"The women disappear every three to four weeks on average so by the time you go undercover and get integrated into the system, you will know who the normal customers are and who aren't." Trish nodded.

"I don't understand something. If he's having these kinds of issues, why come to us? Why not go to the Hidden Cloud Shinobi?" Kakashi asked, looking up at Tsunade.

"The client believes the Cloud Shinobi are behind the murders. Which is why you AND Trish are going. If Trish is the one going undercover it will be easier for her to blend in and you can back her up if she gets into any danger. I know she is just starting out, but this is the best I can do, I'm a little short-staffed at the moment." Kakashi nodded. Trish bit the inside of her cheek, hating being talked about like she wasn't there.

"Understood." Kakashi said.

"You leave immediately. Dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand and Kakashi nodded. They turned and left. Kakashi shut the door and looked at Trish who was biting the tip of her thumb.

"Are you-"

"So help me, if you ask me if I'm okay…" She said pointing at him and then sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry. No I'm not okay. I'm scared to death. I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to let the Hokage down, I don't want to let the leaf village down, and most of all I don't want to let you down." Trish said, looking at him. She looked down at her feet a sad look on her face.

"I've let too many people down already. I will not mess this up too." She murmured and turned to leave. Kakashi watched her go, contemplating what she said.

After they went back to his place, Kakashi helped her pack, while packing himself. Once finished, they headed to the main gate.

"Big sister!" Someone shouted and Trish turned to see Kaitlyn running towards her.

"Hi, Kaitlyn." Trish said smiling.

"Can you play today?" Kaitlyn asked, smiling brightly. Trish smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, maybe when I get back we can play."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a mission with, Uncle Kakashi."

'_Uncle Kakashi?_' Kakashi thought with an amused smirk.

"Oh." Kaitlyn looked down, sadly.

"Don't worry, we won't be too long. I promise I'll be back before you know it." Trish said trying to cheer the young girl up.

"We'll even bring you back something." Kakashi added and Kaitlyn's face lit up.

"Really? Oh wow! Thank you! Okay! You take care big sister! Be careful!" Trish nodded and smiled.

"I will be, you be good." Trish said and Kaitlyn nodded before running off.

"She's really taken a liking to you." Kakashi said. Trish smiled and stood.

"She has hasn't she?" Trish asked smiling. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, too. An hour later, they were on the road, when Kakashi stopped.

"Okay, before we go further, I want to teach you the ninja way of getting around." Kakashi said, putting his pack down. Trish blinked, confused, as she set her bag down.

"The ninja way of getting around?" Trish asked and Kakashi nodded.

"First you concentrate the chakra into the bottom of your feet." Kakashi made a hand-sign to focus his chakra.

"Now…jump." Kakashi jumped into the nearest branch and turned to look back at her. He chuckled at her stunned look.

"You want **me** to do **that**?" Trish asked and Kakashi nodded.

"So…uh…walking on water wasn't hard enough?" Trish asked and Kakashi laughed.

"Actually walking on water is harder than this."

"Of course it is." Trish mumbled and sighed. Kakashi laughed and slipped.

"Kakashi!" Trish cried, not sure what to do. He fell backwards, but not down. He was standing on the bottom of the branch.

"W-What?" Trish asked softly. Kakashi smiled at her.

"Basic chakra control." Kakashi replied. Trish sighed and put her hand over her heart.

"That…was so not funny." Trish said and Kakashi laughed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto did that to me once and I just couldn't resist." Kakashi said, chuckling. Trish glared at him and he laughed as he calmly walked down the tree and stood before her.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Trish growled and Kakashi chuckled.

"You'll have to catch me first." Kakashi said and jumped to a higher branch.

"So…I just concentrate my chakra and jump?" Trish asked and Kakashi nodded pulling out his Make-out paradise book.

"What is in those books that makes you read them all the time?" Trish asked and Kakashi glanced at her.

"Tell you what, if you can get up here within the next hour, using that jutsu, I'll let you read the first volume, okay?" Kakashi said, turning back to his book. Trish's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Trish stared at him for a moment.

"Better hurry, only fifty-nine more minutes." Kakashi said, snapping her out of her stupor. She made the hand-sign to focus her chakra and focused her chakra to the soles of her feet. Once it was there, she jumped and landed on a lower branch.

'_Hey this really isn't hard at all._' Trish thought. Kakashi watched her, not paying any attention to his book.

'_Not bad, but let's see if she can keep it up_.' Kakashi thought.

"Good, now try jumping from branch to branch without losing your chakra control." Trish nodded, keeping the chakra at the bottom of her feet she jumped to the next branch. He was right, this was easier. She jumped to the next branch and the next, soon she was one branch away from him. She jumped and just barely made it to the branch he was on. Kakashi looked up and smiled, seeing how tired she was.

"Good and you had forty-five minutes to spare."

"It took me fifteen minutes to get up here?" Trish asked and Kakashi nodded. He put his book away.

"So?" Trish asked.

"So?" Kakashi replied.

"So can I have the first volume?"

"Oh right here." He gave her the book and Trish immediately opened it. She turned to the first page and read the only paragraph on the page.

"This fake Make-out paradise book has been brought to you by Jiraiya the Toad Sage. If you are reading this, then that means that someone doesn't want you to know the true meaning of the Make-out books and wants to keep it all to themselves. Shame on them! Well unless you are underage, then shame on you! This is for ages 18 or older! If you are of appropriate age, I, the Toad Sage, give you full permission to steal the real book from them! If you aren't of age then wait until you are older! Sincerely, Jiraiya the Toad Sage." Trish stared at the passage, confused. She flipped through the rest of the book and found only blank pages.

"Kakashi?" She looked up and saw he was gone.

"What?" Came his reply from below and when she looked she saw he was picking up his pack and looking up at her.

"You…" Then it clicked.

"You tricked me!" She accused and Kakashi smiled.

"I gave you the first volume of the fake series."

"What's in the real series?" She asked climbing down.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He replied when she finally got to the bottom of the tree and glared at him.

"I'm twenty-six!" Kakashi rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look like you're twenty at the most." Kakashi replied and Trish blushed.

"Th-Thank you." She felt her heart start pounding and looked away.

"B-But my age isn't the issue!" She turned to look back at him only to see him running off.

"KAKASHI! GET BACK HERE!" She shouted as she grabbed her pack and ran after him. Soon they stopped for a break and Trish sat down heavily.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked setting his pack down.

"No. I'm exhausted. How do you make it look so easy?" She asked. Kakashi sat down next to her and handed her a granola bar. Trish took it and Kakashi noted the energy it took just to reach up and take the bar.

"Years of practice." Kakashi said and smiled. Trish weakly smiled and sighed, trying to get up the energy to open the bar.

"If you eat you'll get your strength back." Kakashi said and Trish nodded, still trying to gather the energy.

"Don't make me feed you." Trish gave him an incredulous look and he laughed.

"I'm serious." He said with a smile. Trish shook her head, weakly opened the wrapper and took a bite of the bar. She felt better once she finished eating and she sighed.

"Feel better?" Kakashi asked and Trish nodded.

"A little." Trish replied and leaned against the tree. She closed her eyes and Kakashi glanced at her. She was exhausted and he decided they would walk until her chakra replenished. As they sat, Kakashi wondered about her feelings. He hadn't given it much thought since they set out, but now that they were relaxing he couldn't help but remember how it felt to have her in his arms. His mind then trailed to the second mission. He was debating on whether or not to tell Trish about the waitresses that were murdered.

After a while they set out again and traveled until the sun set. When they broke for camp, Trish sat down next to the fire.

"So why didn't we travel the ninja way, as you call it?" She asked.

"Because you were exhausted from using your chakra. You did very well, but you need to develop your chakra more before you go for longer distances." Kakashi replied, stoking the fire. Trish nodded and sighed.

"Thank you." Kakashi smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, tomorrow we'll go a little further." Kakashi said and Trish sighed.

"Anyway, you should eat something and get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Kakashi said and stood.

"Are you sure? I can take watch." Trish replied, looking up at him. Kakashi smiled at her.

"I'm sure. Besides in your current condition I don't think you could even fight a mouse." Trish pouted at him, but knew he was right. She was exhausted. In fact the last time she had felt this tired, she had almost fallen in the river and drowned. Trish flinched at the memory. That really was a stupid move. She hadn't wanted to be a burden and she had ended up causing him even more trouble. Kakashi saw she had grown quiet and he wondered if maybe he had offended her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized and she looked up at him confused.

"What? No, you didn't I just…" She trailed off and looked away. Now he was even more confused.

"Trish?" He asked sitting down next to her. Tears formed into her eyes.

"I don't mean to be such a burden. I wish I didn't cause you so much trouble." She murmured. Kakashi looked at her surprised.

"You aren't a burden." Kakashi said without hesitation. Trish didn't answer.

"Trish, I honestly don't know what to say to make you think different. There may not be anything I can say to make you feel better. I only know I can tell you that these past few days have been a lot of fun. I have enjoyed spending time with you."

'_In more ways than one._' His mind added. Trish looked up at him and saw he was sincere. She smiled and nodded.

"I feel the same." Kakashi smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Now, you should get some rest. I'll wake you up when it's your turn to watch." Kakashi said and she nodded. She pulled her sleeping bag out and lay down in it. As she covered up, she looked at Kakashi who had his back to her. He was kind and even though she couldn't trust him with her heart, she was sure she could trust him with her life. He looked out for her and genuinely cared about her well-being. She watched as he walked past the fire and between the trees and she closed her eyes. Soft footsteps came close to her from where Kakashi went and she opened her eyes. Pakkun sat next to the fire and she became confused.

"Pakkun? What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi wanted me to stay here with you until he gets back in case you get attacked. Go to sleep, you won't even know I'm here." Trish nodded and relaxed again. They both looked up, hearing a set of footsteps. Immediately, Pakkun jumped up to his feet and tensed. Trish got up trying to see who was coming.

"Pakkun?" Trish asked softly.

"It's not Kakashi, he's fast but not that fast." Pakkun replied and started to growl softly. Trish tensed and watched the direction where the footsteps were coming from. A large, overweight man with short black hair appeared and Trish saw he was staggering a little.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what I got here. A little girl and her dog. And she's a pretty little thing too. Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight." The man said. Trish noticed he was slurring his words and she realized he was drunk. Even though he was drunk, Trish was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I think you should leave." Trish tried and the man gave her a cruel smile. She had seen that smile before and it made a cold chill run through her.

"I think, I'll stay and have a little fun." Any instincts she had picked up through her martial arts training, vanished. Before either her or Pakkun could react, he had her pinned against the tree. Trish was about to grab his hands, but he grabbed both of hers in one of his and pinned them above her head. Now that he was closer, she saw he had beady black eyes.

"Get off of me." She growled and his smirk widened.

"Ooh I love a girl with some fight in her." He growled and she clenched her teeth. The man suddenly cried out in pain and lifted his other arm. Pakkun had bitten down hard on the man's arm and wasn't letting go. The man swung his arm and threw Pakkun against another tree. As he hit the tree he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Pakkun!" She cried. The man gripped her wrists even harder and she whimpered in pain. His smirk returned as he took one of her wrists with his free hand and placed her hand against his groin. Trish tried to jerk her hand back, but he had a firm grip on her wrist.

"Yeah, baby, keep doing that." He murmured. She smelled the liquor on his breath and it made her sick to her stomach. So, instead of trying to pull away she dug her nails as hard as she could into his cock. The man howled in pain and twisted her wrist as hard as he could, causing her to cry out in pain as well.

"I was going to be gentle with you, but now you've pissed me off." He growled.

"Hi, there." Someone said from behind the man.

"What the hell?" He said and let go of her wrist to turn and look. Kakashi was standing behind the man, smiling, and quick as a flash the man was on the ground behind him. Trish fell to the ground and stayed against the tree.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked and Trish nodded unable to get her voice to work.

"Good. I'll take care of him and I'll be back." He made a one-handed hand-sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Trish felt panic starting to set in as she sat up. Her wrist was throbbing with pain and she realized she was trembling. A moment later, Kakashi reappeared in a puff of smoke and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. Trish shook her head.

"No. My wrist hurts. He twisted it pretty hard." She murmured and Kakashi reached for her hand.

"Can I see?" He asked and she held her wrist out. He gently took her hand and examined it.

"I'm not a medical ninja, but I would say it's just sprained. Here let me wrap it." He pulled out a cloth bandage and started to wrap her wrist. She was trembling and as he wrapped her wrist up, she got steadily worse. He was just about done when her hand jerked. Kakashi froze and looked up at her. She had her other hand covering her face and her eyes were closed.

"Trish? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head.

"No, sorry." She murmured, her voice quiet and shaky. Kakashi finished wrapping her wrist and held her hand gently.

"Trish?" He asked quietly. She was quiet and it worried Kakashi. After a few moments she spoke again.

"About five years ago I started taking Martial Arts to defend myself against attacks like this. I told myself if I was put in the position like that again, I would be able to fight back and get away. And I froze. I completely froze." Kakashi gently squeezed her hand.

"Trish, do you want to know a secret?" He asked and she looked up at him, removing her hand from her face.

"The first time I was thrown into a real battle, not a training one, but a real battle, I froze too. Everyone does. Naruto did. Sakura did. You may develop the instincts, you can train until you are perfect, but nothing prepares you for that moment when it isn't training but life or death. So don't feel too bad that you froze. At least it happened when you weren't alone." Trish nodded and seemed to relax a little, but she was still trembling.

"Can I ask you a favor though?" He asked and she nodded.

"You can't tell Naruto or Sakura that I froze my first battle. I do have an appearance you know." He said and felt relief run through him when she smiled.

"No problem. I won't tell." She replied and he smiled back. He moved so he was sitting next to her. Something about what she had said was bugging him and he looked at her.

"Trish…can I ask you something?" He asked and she nodded.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you said 'put in the position again.' Something tells me that this attack wasn't the first." Trish looked down at her lap.

"Oh, you noticed that did you?" She murmured and looked at the fire.

"I was in college and I took some late-night classes. I was on my way home and it was dark. I don't remember much. I actually barely recall their faces. I just remember pain and their hands were everywhere. I remember rain, I was crying. Begging for the pain to end. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. After they had finished with me they had left me for dead. I guess at some point they had stabbed me. I still don't know how I pulled myself together. I don't know where I got the strength to get back on my feet after that. I just knew I was not about to let it happen again and so I took martial arts." Trish explained, not once looking at him. Without thinking Kakashi hugged her tightly. Trish's eyes widened, but she relaxed in his embrace.

"I promise you, I will protect you from ever having to go through that again. If for some reason you can't fight, I will be right there to fight for you." He said and pulled away to look into her eyes. She couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks. Her heart was hammering in her chest from his words and she knew that he meant every one. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you." Kakashi scratched the back of his head thankful that his mask was covering his blush.

"I'm sorry I'm usually not so touchy." He laughed and she smiled brighter.

"It's okay, you're really making me feel-" She broke off and gasped.

"Oh gods! Pakkun! Is he okay?" She asked looking up at him. Kakashi remembered feeling the jutsu to summon Pakkun release itself earlier and had forgotten all about it. He took out a kunai, sliced his finger, made the hand-signs for the jutsu, and slammed his hand down on the ground next to him. Pakkun appeared and raised a paw in greeting.

"Hey, glad to see you two are alright." He said.

"Trish was worried about you." Kakashi said and Pakkun went over to her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep you safe." Pakkun said and Trish shook her head.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" Pakkun nodded.

"Yeah. I knew I would get pretty hurt if I hit the tree so I went back to my world before I hit." Trish relaxed a little and smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay." She replied.

"Now, why don't you rest a bit?" Kakashi asked and she nodded then blushed.

"Can…Can I…" She trailed off. The blush spread wider and Kakashi became confused.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"Can I rest my head on your lap?" She asked, blushing even brighter. Kakashi smiled.

"Sure." He replied. Pakkun went and grabbed her sleeping bag and brought it over to her, careful not to get it in the fire. Trish lay down on her side, her head in Kakashi's lap as Kakashi took the bag from Pakkun, unzipped it, and covered her up with it. Pakkun jumped up and lay down on her side and Trish smiled. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, getting a bad feeling about the second mission. Pakkun and Kakashi watched over her a bit and waited until she was asleep before speaking quietly.

"Say, Kakashi, I have a question." Pakkun asked softly and Kakashi looked at the ninja dog.

"Yeah?"

"Are you two an item or what?" It took all Kakashi had not to start coughing at the question.

"No. No we're not."

"Why the hell not? It's obvious you two like each other."

"Well for one, we've only known each other a little over a week. Secondly, I don't think she wants a relationship. I think she's kind of scared of me. And lastly, I don't know how long she's going to stay. She isn't from this dimension and Tsunade is finding a way to send her home. I don't want to lose her, but at the same time I want her to be happy." He gently pet Trish's hair, looking down at her.

"Why do you think she is scared of you? Obviously she isn't."

"Well. The other night something happened. I kinda lost my balance and fell on her and we…uh…well…" Kakashi was blushing again and with his other hand reached up to scratch his head.

"You?"

"We ended up kissing. My sharingan picked up the slightest traces of fear on her face. Later I asked her what she was afraid of and she said she was afraid of what I was thinking."

"She's a mind reader too?" Pakkun asked and Kakashi laughed quietly.

"No, I asked the same thing. I think she's had bad past relationships."

"Bad past relationships?" Kakashi nodded.

"She said she wished she was a mind reader because it would have saved her a lot of heartache." Pakkun nodded understanding.

"But you care for her don't you?" Kakashi sighed and stroked her hair.

"I do, but I just want her to be happy. If she decides she wants to be happy and include me in that, great. But if she decides she wants to be happy by herself that's fine too." Pakkun studied him a moment.

"Sounds like a lot of heartache for both of you." Kakashi nodded.

"Probably." And no further words were spoken between the two of them.

A/N: What about the second mission has Kakashi so worried? Why is he hesitant to tell Trish about it?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you like the story so far! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Please read and review!

Chapter 6

After five days of travel they made it to Port City. Once they were introduced to the Lord's daughter, Luka, and they prepped the carriage, they were on the way. As they traveled, Trish and Luka talked and became very good friends and Luka studied the interactions between Trish and Kakashi. Kakashi continued to teach Trish the basics of ninjutsu and some other jutsus. Trish tried to deny it, but she was falling more and more in love with Kakashi. Luka saw it too. She also saw that Kakashi was also falling for Trish. Both of them, however, refused to act on their feelings and this puzzled Luka and she vowed that she would get them together. Time, however, was not on her side. She only had two days left before they reached Kumo and their mission would be over. As they pulled up to an inn, Trish grabbed her bag, shouldered it, then grabbed some of Luka's things and headed inside to check them in. Once she was inside, Luka looked at Kakashi.

"Okay, Mr. Hatake, start talking." Kakashi rose an eyebrow at her, confused.

"About what, Ma-" He stopped, knowing Luka hated to be called 'Ma'am'.

"About what, Luka?" He corrected. She smiled, glad he corrected himself.

"About what is going on between you and Trish." She said.

"Nothing is going on between her and I."

"That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Besides the fact you two are head over heels in love with one another, you two refuse to act on it." Kakashi looked down, had it really been that obvious?

"Well, it's actually a little complicated."

"Try me." Luka replied, crossing her arms and legs.

"Well, for starters, we just met each other about three weeks ago so it would be rushing things. Also…I don't know how long she is going to stay here."

"She's leaving?"

"Once the Hokage finds a way for her to go home." Luka became confused.

"You lost me."

"She's from an alternate dimension. She has no idea how she got here or how to get back. Lady Hokage is looking for a way to get her back to her world, but I don't know when they will figure it out." Luka understood now. He was denying his feelings so that when she went back it wouldn't hurt as bad. Kakashi was right, this was complicated.

"Okay, for the first part, you've never heard of love at first sight? If you hit it off right away, it just means that you two have great chemistry. For the second part…" Luka bit her lower lip, trying to think of what to say. Kakashi looked up at her.

"Maybe if you two get together and you show her how much you care, she will stay. I don't know what she has in her world, but she seems to be coping well in this one, right?" Luka said, meeting Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi processed her words for a moment then smiled.

"So the next question is why isn't she acting on her feelings? I mean you have told her you like her and vice-versa right?" Luka asked and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Not exactly."

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"And she hasn't told you?"

"No." Luka sighed. Okay, maybe this was REALLY complicated.

"Okay, I know why you haven't told her you like her, now I need to find out why she hasn't told you."

"I think she might be scared of me." Luka looked at him confused. At that moment, the carriage door opened and Trish poked her head in.

"Okay, so they are vacant but they only have one room and this is the only hotel for miles." Trish said, looking between the two.

"We'll stay, I can sleep in here." Kakashi said and Luka looked offended.

"You will not. It is going to freeze tonight and I don't want you to get cold. You brought sleeping bags didn't you? You can sleep on the floor!" Luka said and got off the carriage. Trish hid her smile and followed her inside. After getting settled into their room, Luka looked to Kakashi.

"Mr. Hatake?" She asked and he bowed slightly.

"Yes?"

"Can you go get Trish and I some food? I want to have a little girl chat." Luka replied smiling.

"Sure. Anything in particular?" Luka shook her head.

"Anything you think will taste good." Kakashi nodded and left. Trish looked to Luka who patted the space next to her on the bed. Trish smiled and sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind?" Trish asked.

"I'll get straight to the point. You obviously like him and he obviously likes you, so what's holding you back?" Luka asked and Trish blushed brightly.

"It's…It's that obvious?" She asked and Luka giggled.

"Only to an observer. And maybe to him too, haven't quite figured it out yet. So spill." Trish sighed.

"Well, we just met. It…" Trish sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's complicated?" Luka asked.

"Very. You might not believe it, but I'm not exactly from around…here."

"Meaning?" Luka knew exactly what Trish meant, but she couldn't let Trish know she had talked to Kakashi first.

"I'm from an alternate dimension. I don't know how I got here and I don't know how to get home. I'm trying to find a way back, if there even is one. Kakashi is the one who found me and took me in. I owe him a great debt for doing so. We've been together since then and I'm really starting to fall for him, but…" Trish trailed off.

"But?" Luka asked. Trish looked at her hands that were fiddling with the fabric of the bedding.

"But we just met and I'm afraid I'm rushing into things. Also, if a way home is discovered, I can't tell if I will want to stay or go." Luka nodded understanding. She detected there was more to it.

"Any other reason?" Luka asked. At this time, Kakashi was returning with the food and he stopped outside the door to listen.

"I'm afraid to fall in love again." Luka's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why?" She asked, incredulous.

"I've…" Trish sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again.

"I've had four boyfriends since I was fifteen, each one worse than the last. The last one…" Trish trailed off and sat cross-legged on the bed before continuing.

"My first boyfriend broke up with me because our religions didn't match and he wanted me to conform to his religion and I wouldn't do it. The second boyfriend only thought about sex and said he wanted to be my friend but every time I wanted to spend time with him as a friend he only wanted sex. The third…I guess I can't really call him a boyfriend. We never once went on a date. He lived with me for a while and we slept together, but every time we slept together he made me feel horrible about it. The last one was a complete lie. The person he was when I first met him was a lie. All the feelings he supposedly had for me were lies. All the things he said he was going to do were lies. All the things he did were lies. While he was dating me he was dating three other girls, one of whom he was engaged to, and he was also dating three guys." Trish finished and Luka's eyes were wide.

"My goodness." Trish nodded.

"As you can obviously see, I don't have a good track record when it comes to relationships." Luka nodded.

"I care for Kakashi. Gods I do. I can't deny it anymore. And he's a good man. I know that he's honest and kind, but I'm just afraid. I can trust him with my life but not my heart." Trish said. Luka grabbed Trish's hand in her own and Trish looked up at her. Trish's eyes were red and brimming with tears.

"I know you're afraid of being hurt. But I think he is too." Trish gave her friend a confused look and Luka smiled sheepishly.

"I have been a little sneaky. I talked to him first." Trish's blush deepened and the tears vanished.

"Um…well…I…oh…uh…what-what did he say?" Trish asked, feeling like a blushing school-girl.

"I won't go into specifics, but I think you should try to take one more chance." Luka said and Trish bit her lip.

"You think so?" Luka smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Trish smiled and nodded too.

"Room service." Kakashi called before opening the door. After they ate, they turned in for the night, Kakashi on the floor on Trish's side of the bed, and Trish and Luka asleep on the bed. Trish lay on her back, looking at the ceiling, thinking about her and Kakashi. Had what Luka said been true? Did Kakashi have feelings for her? If he did were they real? Could she trust him with more than her life? She may have learned of his feelings, but it only gave her more questions. There was still much she didn't know about the copy ninja and that scared her. She didn't want to find out everything was a lie. Not again. With these thoughts racing through her mind, she soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Kakashi was laying on his side on the floor, thinking about what he had learned. How was he going to prove to her he wasn't false? There was a chance, a small one, but a chance that if he could prove to her how much he cared, she would stay in this world. That thought gave him hope. He wanted her to stay. He enjoyed her company. Kakashi sighed softly. This was NOT going to be easy.

The next morning, Trish was the first to wake up. She got out of bed, forgetting about Kakashi, and stepped down on him. Immediately, she recoiled her foot and stood there on one leg, waiting to see if he woke up or not. Kakashi grumbled and rolled onto his side, still fast asleep. Trish smiled and laughed quietly. She carefully stepped over him and made her way to the bathroom where she combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. As she stepped out, she spotted Kakashi near the window and blushed.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" She whispered. He looked at her and smiled.

"No. I was awake since before you stepped on me." Kakashi teased in a hushed tone. Trish blushed and Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. He had never felt like this with anyone before. Well, maybe Hanare, but she had left before he had time to really find out or not.

"Sorry, I forgot you had slept on the floor." Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry. No harm done." They both fell silent and Trish couldn't help but notice the awkwardness between them. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She wanted to tell him. Tell him everything that she had felt for him over the last month. But just when she had summoned up the courage to do so, Luka sat up yawning and stretching. Trish looked away from him. It was going to be a long day.

After they got back on the trail, it started to rain. Trish was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and knew the awkwardness between her and Kakashi had nothing to do with it. She looked out the window at the gray wet world outside. She thought of her life back in her world. Where was it going there? She always wanted to do something different. Not be stuck in a dead end job serving drunk horny men. She wanted to travel the world, meet new people, see new sights, and maybe meet a cute guy and fall in love. But when she thought of travelling she had imagined flying to Japan, England, maybe New Zealand. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that "travelling" meant switching dimensions.

Trish glanced at her travelling companions, Luka was sleeping and Kakashi was looking out his window. Well she wanted to meet new people and fall in love. Sure Luka said he felt the same, but did he really? Was this just another joke? Only one way to find out. She turned to Kakashi, opened her mouth to say something, and chickened out. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin her sleeping arrangements. Why did this have to be so complicated? Sure, she'd gotten to know him more in the three weeks they had been together, but she was still unsure if she could trust him or not. Trish, looked down, defeated. She felt tears springing into her eyes, but fought them back. The last thing she wanted to do was show how much she was hurting. She looked back out the window, trying to get her mind off of her feelings.

Luka watched them, pretending to be asleep. This was a perfect moment! Why weren't they taking it? Trish had appeared like she was going to talk to him, but then she changed her mind and looked even more sad. And Kakashi…was just sitting there. With that damned mask she couldn't really figure out what he was thinking. The silence between the two was deafening and Luka was sure she was the one who caused it. The last thing she had meant to do was cause them to not talk to each other. What Kakashi had said before was right, this WAS complicated!

They traveled the rest of the day in silence. The rain stopped just before they stopped for the night at the local inn. Trish checked them in again and Kakashi stayed in the carriage with Luka, who glared at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I gave you an opportune moment and you blew it." Luka replied and Kakashi became confused.

"What?"

"I pretended I was asleep so you two could talk, what happened? The silence was so thick I could cut it with a knife!" Kakashi blushed and scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Well, I wasn't quite sure what to say."

"Talk about your next mission, about the weather, about SOMETHING!"

"I'm just not good at this. I mean the last person that I had feelings for was a spy from another village!"

"She isn't!"

"I know." Kakashi sighed, defeated.

"I'm just afraid."

"And so is she."

"I know." Trish came back then and poked her head inside the carriage.

"I got us each a room. Luka yours will be between mine and Kakashi's." Trish said. Luka nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good." Luka said. Trish ducked out and started to grab bags. Luka shot a warning look to Kakashi who nodded and got out first to help her.

"Tell her or I will lock the two of you in a room together until you do confess, mission or not." Luka hissed to him and headed inside. Kakashi chuckled and then went to help Trish with the bags. Trish and Kakashi carried the bags to Luka's room before settling into their own.

Trish took a shower and when she finished she got out and sat on the bed. She brushed her hair and thought of Kakashi. He was such an enigma to her in so many ways, she was amazed she trusted him with her life. If she trusted him with her life, maybe she could trust him with her heart as well? Trish shook her head, ridding the thought from her mind. She finished brushing her hair, dressed into pajamas, and flopped down onto the bed on her stomach. She should try to sleep and stop thinking about it. If she concentrated any more on it she was going to finish the last stretch of this mission with a headache.

As she shut the lights off and lay back down, thoughts of Kakashi came back to her. She remembered what Luka said about his feelings for her, but she was still hesitant. The thought of getting hurt again scared her more than anything. Right now she was content with her relationship with him and she didn't want to mess it up. She sighed. This was going to get worse before it got better.

The next morning she met them downstairs for breakfast and after they ate they were on the road once again. Trish once again was sitting next to Kakashi and across from Luka and once again, Luka fell asleep. Trish looked to Kakashi who was looking out the window. She looked away, losing her nerve. There was no way he could ever feel that way for her, right? She felt the familiar feeling of her heart breaking and shook the thought from her head. There was no time for this. She had a mission and she would carry it out without fail. Her feelings for Kakashi would have to wait until they got back to the Leaf Village. She glanced up and noticed Kakashi was looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked quietly. Kakashi blushed when he realized he had been staring and cleared his throat.

"I…well…I was…worried about you. Yesterday, it was a little awkward between us and I was wondering if you were alright." Kakashi said. Trish smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm okay. I promise. I was actually wondering the same thing about you." Kakashi smiled and Trish's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm fine." Trish nodded again. They talked for the rest of the trip, the awkwardness gone, and Luka, still pretending to be asleep, smiled.


End file.
